A Mother's Touch
by book-fanatic14
Summary: In the midst of all Hayako's screaming, there stood Itachi, a sleepy look in his eyes, towel on his shoulder, and what smelled like a cup of tea in his hand. He reached out towards Hinata, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You look exhausted. Leave."
1. Prologue

**A Mothers Touch**

**Prologue **

"**When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts.**

**A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child." **

**- Sophia Loren **

**Author's note:**

**It's been quite a while. (: I've missed writing fanfiction, so here's the first chapter of what was previously named Five Years too Late. I really liked the idea that had originated from my twelve year old mind four years ago, but the writing and title, not so much. I attempted a re-write of this a year ago, and just…failed at it, so here I am again.**

**I appreciate your interest in the story as you have clicked on it, and I hope that you enjoy reading this!**

**Bf14.**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga hadn't really planned on having children for a while. The first, and perhaps most important part of that process, would be to find a husband to actually have the children with. At twenty-four, just a few months short of finishing her master's degree in medicine, it wasn't really a hot topic in her mind, men that is. A husband with whom she would have a family with, and children with whom she would smother with love was on her list of things to do, sure. But, having a child before she was out of university? Before she had established a steady career? Oh, unheard of! Especially for a Hyuga?<p>

One would not dare bring on the shame and embarrassment! It was a steadfast thought in her mind, one that Hinata had made sure to keep readily available when any advances were made. Work first, and men, if any, last. That was always how she had been. In high school and throughout her first six years in university, Hinata had always put her education first. She had been the one to take on that prude, nerdy façade. Someone had to, right? And why not her? She didn't need the cute, high school boyfriend. That cute boy, who gently caressed your hand at lunch under the table, so no one else could see, or the one who would whisper sweet nothings into your ear as you held hands in public. Hinata Hyuga could live without it, just as she lived without other things. Things such as a social life and friends.

Perhaps, she had thought of a while ago, she would regret not being more social. Of course, at twenty-four she had been since grown out of her adolescent awkwardness. Clubbing with the girls? Ah, not likely so. Or perhaps a solitary, relaxing night of hot, jasmine tea and a good romance novel? Yes, a bit more realistic to the untouchable Hinata Hyuga. She was content where she was. Her father wasn't complaining, she was doing well in school, and life was just flying by. Maybe that one guy would come along and she would fall helplessly in love like the cliché characters she loved to dissect in her romance novels would. Or maybe, she would be alone forever, which didn't seem that bad. As long as she proudly held the Hyuga flag up high, smiling as it valiantly fluttered in the wind, causing her father and the company no problems, Hinata could go on living her relaxing life. Of course there was pressure, and at times it was difficult, but she always sprang back up.

And then it seemed to all shatter on the 24th of July. That day, that terribly horrid day! It was the day she made the choice to end her simple life, to end her squeaky-clean reputation, to end everything positive! Yet, she didn't shed a tear. Hanabi, her younger sister and the cause of their sudden family predicament, had been bawling, barely able to speak. Neji, her older cousin, somewhat of her counselor, and who she was in cahoots with, had his arms folded, a finger thoughtfully tapping his bottom lip. Hinata herself merely sat on her couch, her lean legs carefully tucked underneath her. On the inside, a storm was raging, but on the outside she maintained a calm demeanor. Could she really handle it?

"Pregnant," She softly muttered.

It seemed surreal. The thought of a child, growing inside her little sister was a bit…hard to process. Hanabi, a natural mischievous person, had been doing so well! She had managed to stay out of trouble, while being the best at what she did. As she always had been, Hinata thought, biting her lip. Their Father was so proud of Hanabi, everyone knew it. To hear such appalling news, why Hinata was sure he would go insane with rage. Perfection, he demanded! In everything, he insisted. Hanabi would be skinned alive, and her father would give no mercy.

"This is a problem, Hanabi." Neji uttered, his back turned. "We all know what will happen once this gets out to Hiashi. There is no need for me to elaborate. The press will eat the Hyuga name _alive_. And not to mention the family rivals. God, I can only imagine the wild stories they'll spin. Although as of now, that is not the issue. The question is, what exactly will we do about your reputation,_Hanabi_? Hinata can attest to my statement. If Hiashi hears of this, he may go about his actions unwisely, doing something that will only hurt the companies growth and relations."

It was true, what Neji said. A few years before, a rumor had been started about one of her father's brother's son. An under aged high school girl had claimed that he was the father of her newborn son. It had been in all the note-worthy magazines and newspapers. It was one of the hottest sex-scandals in Japan at the time. Her father had gone berserk, firing people left and right, refusing investing requests, even going so far as to make the entire main family _fast_. It was then found that the girl had lied for attention, and she recanted the charges. It was a breath of fresh air for all of those who wore the Hyuga name.

Hinata closed her eyes. If he were to find out his youngest daughter was pregnant. It would be catastrophic. She turned to look a distressing eye at Hanabi, who had balled herself up on the opposite couch, a pillow the only companion to her tears. She would soon have entrance exams. What of those? All Japanese students knew that the exams that determined what university you went to was arguably the most important test of your life. It required an enormous amount of studying and diligence. Dealing with all of the Hide affects of being pregnant wouldn't help at all. And what of her social life? The terrible name she would wear in the family for the rest of her life, it would scar her, it might even change her! Her personal finances? Hinata bit her lip. Father would freeze it, no doubt. She would be penniless! Hanabi was screwed, any way you looked at it.

"We need to figure this out." Neji murmured softly. "An abortion is absolutely out of the question, and adoption is too risky. Having…the baby is the best choice. It's Hanabi's welfare that we must take into consideration. Hiashi will show no mercy, Hinata. We certainly don't need what happened to Tomoe to happen to us. Especially with the company fundraising events coming up, we need everything to run smoothly."

This was usually how they solved problems. Neji would carefully explain and elaborate as he always did, and Hinata would contently listen, only giving her thoughts at the end. She had never been much of a talker, but Neji was the spokesperson for the company, and all Hyuugas in general. He also sometimes doubled as a publicist. The fact that Neji trusted and considered her suggestions and thoughts was a compliment to Hinata. Many saw Neji as being stoic and calculating, but Hinata saw differently. He was one of the few people who knew her best. And he, she.

"What about the father?" Hinata uttered, honestly not wanting to know anything about the father. "He might be willing to participate and keep it a secret."

Then, an idea popped in her head and Hinata began to think.

"_Yes_, now that you mention it. Hanabi, who is it? And don't even think about telling us you don't know. You couldn't have been sleeping with more then one person. It would be unlike you. He's not one of your friends from school either, I already know he's older then you. So, just be honest. We don't have time for crying and fooling around."

"He doesn't know," Hanabi muttered, sounding stuffy from all her crying.

"That's not what I asked. _Who_ is he?"

"Neji," Hinata softly called out. "I have a solution."

Both Neji and Hanabi turned to stare at Hinata, their expressions both on the verge of incredulous belief. Taking a sigh, and hardly believing what she was about to say, Hinata stood up and walked to sit by her younger sister. As she did so, she grabbed a tissue off of the glass, coffee table. Gently turning Hanabi's mascara streaked face towards her, Hinata began to wipe her face. Neji became silent and Hanabi could only stare, wide-eyed.

"I'll say I'm pregnant. You and I, Hanabi, will go away, and we'll somehow convince father. You'll have the baby, and when we comeback, I will be the one to raise the baby. As for the father…he doesn't have to know. As far as the world is concerned, I am the one with the child."

And then, Hinata smiled. "Just live your life, okay, Hanabi? I'll take care of the rest."

"How could you do something so _messed_up? Taking the blame for me, Hinata? You always…always do this!" Hanabi suddenly yelled, clutching Hinata's wrist tightly. "I…I just can't…let you do that. Not for someone like me… You…You just c-cant."

Hanabi started to sob again, this time against Hinata. A saddened look adorned Hinata's face as she wrapped her arm around Hanabi, glancing at Neji.

"I'm surprised you're willing to go to such lengths to solve this issue. You are a Hyuuga, and I do expect from you, though. The only problem with your solution is that, once again, there is no male figure. Unless you were to marry someone, and fake it as if you decided to get married, and then had the child, I don't see how your solution would be successful. I also do not know any young male who is ready to settle down and have a family with a baby that isn't even _his_. We need a willing, able participant."

Hinata bit her lip, realizing the holes in her plan. And then she started to quietly chuckle. How was it that she was so okay with what she had just done? A baby was tremendous responsibility. She could take care of it, more able then Hanabi because she was out of school, but still, she'd be alone. Neji was right. Their father would be just as angry with her if she had a baby out of wedlock as he'd be with Hanabi. But, that didn't bother her at the moment. She was willing to do anything for the sake of Hanabi's happiness. She'd rather suffer then to see Hanabi or the company suffer. Why she felt this way, Hinata knew not. She was willing to give up her own accomplishments and reputation for Hanabi's mistake. And she was perfectly okay with it.

It was sudden. Hinata felt Hanabi pull her close and whisper a name into her ear. Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Neji frowned and inquired. Then, the phone rang, jolting all of them.

Neji answered it, said a few brief words, and then hung up with a "She'll call you shortly." And a frosty bye.

"I do wonder, Hinata, how that idiot Naruto Uzumaki got your home number."

But Hinata was still stuck on the person who Hanabi had slept with. At first she had thought it to be a mistake, that she had heard wrong. But, if it were something that Hinata had mastered, it was listening. She very rarely missed misheard anything. The name was whispered clearly and with a tinge of regret. Hinata wasn't upset, and the shock was subsiding. It was time to come back to earth, time to calm back down, think logically, and figure it out.

Her yoga classes were suddenly placed in mind. While softly gliding her fingers through Hanabi's long, silky black hair, Hinata began to use the Sukha Pranayama, the easy breath.

"We'll speak of _him_ later. Now, what is it?"

Neji had since then taken a seat at the couch, where she had been previously sitting. He had been crossing his arms, something he only did when he was agitated. He would probably want to send his once crisp black button up to the cleaners, Hinata noted. As she looked a bit harder, Hinata could tell that he needed another trim. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. Personal feelings would have to wait. She needed to get it over with.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji frowned and slightly leaned forward. "Uchiha…Sasuke? His father is the head of Ginjo Inc. He's the youngest of The Uchiha Brothers. He's twenty-four and he's publicly athletic. This Uchiha should have no problem having sex with any decently attractive _woman_."

"W-we didn't mean to. It was only once…" Hanabi solemnly added. She started to sniffle. "He was drunk, and so was I."

Hinata heard Neji mutter something under his breath. "Drunk?"

"You're not mad?"

Neji sighed. "Of course I'm mad. This wasn't in the script. But, the sooner we figure out what to do, the sooner we can get you settled and away from Hiashi. He's not as senile as he may come across. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out. We have to take the chance and assume our generation is considerably more intelligent and cunning then his. This includes you, Hanabi. You are acting very _weak_ right now. Stop crying. At noon, we have that main family luncheon and—"

"Neji, wasn't his older brother Itachi in your Economics class a few years ago?" Hinata interrupted, a thoughtful look on her face.

But Neji was lost in his own sudden thoughts. "How would you ever get the Uchiha to marry you? A marriage merger would be a great cover-up, but it wouldn't benefit the two companies as a whole. Perhaps we could blackmail him. Itachi is squeaky, I'm pretty sure. Heading a company with that large amount of revenue, he wouldn't go around leaving a mess behind me. Sasuke may have left something behind. I'll get Kiba and Shino on it…"

Then, a strange glint took hold of Neji's eyes. "Another method, one less complicated, would be, for you Hinata, to sleep with Itachi, and then claim that you were pregnant. I doubt he would abandon you. A marriage of sorts would somehow proceed this."

Hinata closed her eyes. "We're despicable, selfish human beings, Neji! We're willing to ruin someone else's life to help our own. I can stand to lie for Hanabi, for the baby, but I wouldn't be able to live a life with a man built on a platform of lies and deceit. Hiashi will just have to despise me then."

It was the first time Hinata had called her father by his first name, and she felt odd doing it. It was as if she had broken a seal on respect.

"If you were to say the baby is yours, is that not a deceitful lie?" Neji challenged, a slight smirk on his face.

"It's for an innocent child. I'm more then willing to lie. But, I could never take the life of someone else and… and just twist it to fit mine! No one else needs to be involved then there is necessary, Neji. We're trying to keep this confidential, and you know this!"

Neji chuckled. "I enjoy it when you speak your mind. It lets me know things are actually getting through to you. Sometimes, Hinata, you can look quite lost. And I agree with you. All of the previous ideas are way too risky. We should proceed with caution. Because you are finished school, the best solution would be your first mention. We make it seem as if you were the one pregnant. Hiashi will be angry that there is the absence of a father, and there may be a few issues with publicity and the image, but we'll spring back like we always do. You handle Hanabi during the pregnancy, and I'll handle everything else after."

It was settled.

"If we do this Neji, it will be a while before we can sit and talk like this. I will most likely have to move away. Away from you, Hanabi, Hiashi, the company…everyone."

Hinata unexpectedly felt something she wasn't supposed to be feeling. It wasn't happiness or fear. The sadness was there, but this feeling was stronger. It was relief. She was about to go through an emotional, nearly hellish time of becoming a mother and being detached from all she had ever known. And she felt brave. She felt as if she could do it. The fact that Hiashi would despise her, shun her, detach her from didn't bother her. She was a grown adult. It was about time she let go of the Hyuga title and became something else.

"I'm insane." Hinata said, coursing her fingers through her hair. Hanabi had become limp.

"I should be devastated right now, but I'm not."

"No," Neji said. "You're just not thinking of yourself. You're thinking of the child. Reality will hit. But, you will be taken good care of. I _do_ also handle the books, Hinata."

"Your actions will not be taken lightly. From now on until the end, Hanabi will be under a complete lock down. Nothing but cram school and sleep."

Hinata bit her lip. "What if the Uchiha's suspect something?"

Neji shrugged. "They have nothing to gain. They won't be a problem."

Hinata took one last glance at a sleep Hanabi, a soft look in her eyes.

"I hope you're right, Neji. I hope you're right."

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Touch**

**Chapter one**

"**A baby is born with the need to be loved and never outgrows it." **

**~~.~~**

"Despite not being able to sleep through the night, I think I've fallen in love with you, Hyuuga Hayako."

Hinata softly muttered this as she and her six month old lay face to face on their futon. With one hand tightly grasping Hinata's finger and the other clutching her long hair, a bottle of infant formula in her mouth, Hayako was content, her large, brown eyes slowly closing. Her small head, that had been slightly tilted, slowly dropped as she drifted off to sleep.

Letting her arm rest, Hinata gently draped it across her baby, for a moment, bringing her closer, snuggling. Noting the sound of chirping birds and a sunray peeking through the curtains, she closed her eyes for the first time in hours. It wasn't her cell phone vibrating or the automatic alert from her coffee maker that jolted her awake, but the faint, barely audible word that slipped out of Hayako's mouth:

"Mama,"

She was suddenly immersed in a deep, warm feeling that she had never felt in her six months of motherhood. At that precise moment, all her fears and insecurities whether Hayako would ever _like_ her vanished. According to one of her single parenting books, roughly thirty percent of all mothers had trouble bonding with their babies. Hinata was afraid that she would eternally be apart of that thirty percent. Sparing Hayako a tender gaze, Hinata smiled. Perhaps not.

Giving her bedroom a fleeting look, Hinata knew she heard her phone vibrating, but had forgotten where she had placed it. The last year of her life had been hectic and she herself had been a mess, losing important items, forgetting doctor's appointments, and the like. Neji, who had a minor in psychology, had explained to her a year and three months before that everything that was about to happen would take a toll on her mind psychologically, so she needed to be mentally stable. The fact that she was currently lying with Hayako, she hoped, was proof enough.

As she groped around for her phone, Hinata let her mind wonder towards the events that had recently happened, her drastic life change. She would never forget the look on her father's face when she told him she was pregnant and that she didn't know who the father was. She hadn't seen him since. Of course she was reminded of it everyday for nine months as she watched her pregnant, little sister wobble around and eat everything in sight. Then, there was the birth of a baby. While Hanabi rested, Hinata fed and read baby books.

All the while Hinata couldn't believe they had pulled it off. After Hanabi had settled and somewhat returned to normal, Neji reminded her that the time after the birth was very delicate. A lot of acting would be required. And act she did, while feeling like such a horrible person. Looking at Hayako helped soothe her thoughts, and somewhat put her into ease. After all the congratulations, her estrangement from the family, the sorrow filled glances from Hanabi, and comforting advice from Neji were over, and it was just Hayako and her, Hinata found herself promising many things. Promises she hoped God would let her keep.

"Ah!"

Pulling her phone from up under her pillow, Hinata flipped it open just as whoever was calling her called again. She had half expected it to be Sai, her neighbor that she had befriended when she first moved into the apartment complex. The other half she expected was Neji. He didn't call often, but when he did, it was usually important. So when she did softly say hello, her ears perked up at the sound of another familiar male voice, one she was sure she had heard before.

"Is this Hyuuga Hinata speaking?"

"One moment, please."

An uneasy feeling fell over the pubescent eyed Hinata, and, making sure to not wake Hayako, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, she cleared her throat and replied:

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

His answer was brisk. "This is Uchiha Sasuke,"

Precisely at that moment did an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach and Hinata bit her lip to keep from gasping. The warm feeling that was once there disappeared and she felt her hands start to tremble. Her mind suddenly went blank.

"W-what?"

"I said that this is Uchiha Sasuke! I don't have much time to speak, so I'll be brief and I won't repeat myself, so _listen_ carefully. You and I need to talk, and the topic should already be apparent. I hope today is good for you. Is it?"

A flurry of thoughts ran through her mind. "Today is fine."

Why was she agreeing to something so risky without consulting Neji first?

"Good. I'll meet you for lunch at—"

She interrupted him. "Wait!"

Hinata wasn't completely sure when it dawned on her that she was acting cowardly, thinking of herself only relying on Neji. The first sign of trouble and she was already cowering in fear! Was it not she who had agreed to take on the responsibility? There was no room for fear or uncertainties. When it came down to it, there was only Hayako and her. No one else. Neji had been a help before, but it was her turn to take the lead. Her independency depended on it.

"What is it exactly that you want to speak of, Mr. Uchiha? It's possible I will be busy today, so, if it's alright with you, may we discuss it now?" She changed her tone, took a breath, and sat back, attempting to relax herself.

It was silent for a few seconds before Sasuke replied back, sounding annoyed. "_Ms_, Hyuuga, I do recall telling you I didn't have much time to speak. The subject of the conversation is not something to be taken lightly as that it will require…thought on your part. It's for your benefit that we meet."

"This seems important," Hinata continued to act as if she wasn't completely sure what he was talking about. "So, we can meet for lunch, Uchiha-san. Please give me a time and location," She hoped she was making the right decision.

"To reassure you, you can pick the location. I'd prefer we meet at around twelve,"

"Bon. Let's meet at Bon,"

Sasuke seemed to sigh. "That's all the way out in Nagoya. At the moment, I'm in Aoyama. It's out the way,"

Hinata bit her lip. "Aoyama? That's in Tokyo. Uchiha-san, I live in Nagoya." Was she being too trusting? "Perhaps this talk can wait," How, she wondered, would he react to such a statement?

She heard Sasuke mutter a couple profanities under his breath before saying, "No! It can't wait. I've run out of time now. So, I'll just meet you at Bon. Goodbye." His voice had taken on a more frosty tone.

Just what the hell was going on? Hinata snapped her phone shut. Neji's words a year before entered her mind. He had said that they shouldn't worry about the Uchiha's as that they had nothing to gain from the situation. Closing her eyes, she began to think. It was far more apparent then before. Sasuke Uchiha had no other reason to want to meet with her besides Hayako. They had never really spoken before, and on the occasions that they did it was strictly professional and out of politeness. Somehow he had seen through them, and he wanted to talk about it. But how and _why_? Was it to blackmail them? It was more personal then business related and he really shouldn't have needed money. What would he do? Threaten to announce to Japan that Hayako's true mother was Hanabi? Who would believe him?

Was there something she didn't understand? What would Sasuke Uchiha want with a baby? Hinata drummed her fingers on the table. Did he have some sort of personal grudge against Hanabi or her? If he did, how would he incorporate that into some sort of plot for revenge? If he came forward to announce that the baby was really his and Hanabi's wouldn't that also make the Uchiha's look bad? Would he really risk the reputation of his family? Hinata stopped drumming. She had, for Hayako. So who was to say that he wouldn't?

"But, why now?" She muttered. "Ah, it just makes no sense!"

Should she tell Neji about this? He would probably be angry if she didn't, but for some reason Hinata decided against telling him. Neji had enough responsibilities, and she would like to say that she wasn't one of them. Besides, she was a Hyuuga. While not the most acute or business minded, Hinata could at least make sure she wasn't being taken advantage of or conned. She had learned a lot from Neji, and even her father. She had watched him throughout the years make important, risky decisions in only a few seconds time. As much as they had grown apart, she still was Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, something that no one could ever change. A few of his…good attributes should have been passed down to her.

Hinata took a peek down at her wristwatch. It was later then she had previously thought. Ten thirteen in the morning? That meant she had approximately three hours to prepare herself before her meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Two hours and fifty-five minutes if you counted the five minute subway ride from her apartment to Bon's. A contagious laugh and sparkling blue eyes came to her mind, and Hinata was reminded of the specific reason why she had picked Bon's. Sure she enjoyed the food, but Naruto worked there on the weekends, so if anything happened…she hoped there would be a familiar face she could call to. Plus it was a very popular spot, so they wouldn't be completely secluded.

Speaking of the friendly blonde, Hinata remembered when she at a time had thought that his friendly efforts of conversation were ways of which he could hit on her. She remembered laughing to herself when she realized that they weren't. Even now, when she had a kid, he was still the same and they were good friends. Hinata felt that she could at least count on him as someone to talk to. Perhaps she was being too trusting of him as well.

"I hope he's at work today…"

She was going to have lunch with a complete stranger who may or may not have questionable intentions. Hinata knew she was already going out on a limb even meeting with him. That whole action just took a chunk of trust right there. But, Hinata was willing to take the risk. If it involved Hayako's future and whether or not Sasuke planned to be some sort of obstacle in it, Hinata was sure that she had to be there. He was, after all, her biological father. And she could never change that.

Her phone suddenly vibrated again, only this time it was a text message and it was Sai. He wanted to "have a little mid-morning coffee, darling". Hinata cracked a smile. She had some time, and enjoyed his company. Hayako liked him too, surprisingly. Babies were great judges of character, or so the old and seemingly wise woman down the hall said. Hinata listened to her, too. Maybe she really _did_ need to see a therapist.

Tiptoeing past her door and across the hall towards the front door, Hinata gently unlocked and opened the door. Sai stood before her in sandals and sweats. He grinned and held up a mug. Hinata pressed a finger to her lips and moved so he could walk in.

"So, the little darling is sleep, eh?" He whispered as he carefully walked in and towards the kitchen. Hinata turned her back towards him and locked the door. Turning she saw that Sai had already made himself at home on her couch, coffee piping in his hands.

She quickly made her own and joined him, sitting opposite of his direction as they always did.

"So, tell me, what is it exactly on your mind?" Sai softly asked a sly look on his face. "That adult look on your cute face doesn't suit you as well."

Hinata almost choked. She set her mug down. "Is…is it really that obvious?" Sai never failed to remind her that he, a male, was more womanly looking then she was, a woman.

"What you're thinking about is written plainly on your face, Hina. I know some lovely boy has expressed this to you before,"

Of course, she was letting her guard down. She contemplated telling him. Sai didn't know that she was from the Hyuuga family, even though she suspected he suspected. All he knew was that she was a new, young, single mother who had decided to change sceneries and move to Nagoya from Osaka. He didn't know that she was a deceiver and that Hayako wasn't really hers. Hinata doubted he would figure out the real truth, unless someone told him.

"I'm going to have lunch today with Hayako's father," She quietly admitted, keeping her gaze set on her coffee mug.

"Lunch and then makeup sex? It's a winning combination. Which reminds me, I had the _best_ sex of my life last night. I'm surprised I received no complaints about any noise. We surely made a lot."

Hinata sighed. "No, just lunch." She was beginning to suspect that Sai was some sort of sex maniac, but secretly.

"Or so you think. I'll tell you if it's what he wants. Who initiated the meet and what are you two going to be speaking about?"

She picked up coffee and took a sip. "He did and it's about Hayako. It's strictly business." This, of course, was just a guess. Hinata was 98 percent sure that was what they were going to be speaking about.

"I can tell he's the serious type. So, most likely, you're right. Unfortunately, no sex."

"How do you know he's serious?" Hinata ventured. Sai never failed to surprise her with his strangely correct assumptions about people he had never met.

"You have a gorgeous child together, no? For this to have happened, you had to be together for quite some time. You see, Hina, you're not the type for flings or booty calls. You're much too lovely for that. I can't see you having a drawn out relationship with someone who wasn't serious about you and your feelings either."

"Then, why isn't he here with me and Hayako now, if he's serious about me?" If she was going to act out a lie, why not play along?

Sai lightly chuckled. "Only you know the true answer to that. I can only speculate. Many men change when it comes to having a family. He might have been serious about _you_, not the idea of having a baby. It really could be a number of reasons. He might not have been mentally stable as you thought, and you feel as if he's not grown up enough for a family and all the responsibilities that come with one."

If only he knew the truth, Hinata secretly mused to herself. "Well, I'll see once we have lunch,"

"Lunch and lunch only, of course! I do hope he doesn't wisp you away with his manly charms, Hina. If you're gone, who ever shall I unnecessarily gush to about my crazy sex life? And whose beautiful baby will I spend time with?"

Hinata giggled. "I'm sure you'll find someone who will be just as willing to listen to your colorful conversation."

"I confide in you and you only, Hinata. The people you can trust the most are the ones with secrets, believe it or not."

Setting his empty mug down, Sai stood up and began to stretch. "Your delightfully cute face has once returned! My mission is complete. Unfortunately, mid morning coffee must come to an end. I have my pilates class at eleven. If I'm late again, that horrible old woman will dock my pay and then find some way to get me fired."

"Tell my little darling that Uncle Sai will see her next time!"

With a smile, the grab of his mug, and a pinch of her cheek, Sai was gone, the door closing with a soft click behind him. Rubbing her cheek, Hinata checked the time. She lightly scoffed. Sai knew she had secrets. Perhaps she had let herself get too close to him. He and Naruto, perhaps she had made a mistake in befriending such friendly people. Neji had warned her about attachments. No one could no the truth.

Hinata pressed her head up against her room door, Hayako innocently sleeping on the other side.

"Mother," She whispered. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Perhaps the saddest part of it all was that she actually expected a response. In any case, she only had a couple more hours until the meeting that could quite possibly change her entire life…_again_. Of course, there was no room for those who were weak or cowered in fear at the sight of trouble. There was only room for those who came out okay in the end. And Hinata was determined to come out okay.

She would see to it that they both would.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a little trip to make, Haya."<p>

Hinata gently coddled a frowning Hayako out of the futon and into her arms. They only had about thirty minutes. She had spent an hour and a half cleaning and getting her own self ready. Her heart began to beat faster with anticipation.

After freshly bathing and dressing a then fully awake, pacifier sucking Hayako, Hinata could say she was ready. Grabbing her purse and phone and sporting Hayako on her hip, she locked up. Eleven fifty-five?

"Right on time,"

When she reached the lobby, she hadn't expected to see Uchiha Itachi sitting in the waiting area, dressed casually in black slacks and a silk white button up. She hadn't expected him to be smoking a cigarette, the addictive piece of rolled up nicotine gently perched between his long, slender fingers. Hinata felt her eyes go wide as he slowly turned his unintentionally sultry gaze towards her, his dark eyes gliding over to Hayako. She felt unable to move when he smashed his cigarette and stood, making long, graceful strides towards her.

Before anyone could say a word, Hayako giggled, spit the pacifier out of her mouth, and reached out a hand towards Itachi. She continued to reach out towards him, happily gurgling out vague words of cute nothingness.

This surprised Hinata the most.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Touch**

Chapter two

"It is much easier to become a father than to **be** one."

Kent Nerburn

~~.~~

Running away was always an option. So was moving to a whole other country, but she wasn't going to do that. Hinata swallowed down her gum that she had been chewing. Why were hypocritical thoughts filling her mind at such an unexpected and surprising time? It was a clear fact that Uchiha Itachi stood before her, a soft look slowly adorning his features, replacing the one he previously had before. He had been looking at Hayako, she realized. Hayako had been looking at him, her reactions making Hinata feel very odd. She wanted Itachi to hold her, Hinata knew the waving of a hand and her Ah-ah's meant this.

Itachi looked at her for the second time in all about a minute. Hinata felt something twist in her stomach as he, or what she assumed, smiled. He reached out a finger towards Hayako, yet not totally within her grasp. Hayako began to fuss. Hinata didn't move. It seemed in the lobby that it was only them three, but she knew people were watching them.

"May I?" Itachi asked, his dark eyes conveying a look of amusement.

Not trusting her voice just yet, Hinata silently nodded and held Hayako out a bit more. It was an understatement to say that she was confused. She dared not ask any questions because she was sure her voice would betray what she wanted to sound like. She didn't want Uchiha Itachi to _know_ he had shocked the living hell out of her. Hinata just needed a couple minutes to somehow put everything together. Everything was just so puzzling!

In the short time that Itachi had stuck out his finger and let Hayako take hold of it, shaking it with a happy, toothless smile Hinata had somehow pieced together how she was going to react to this situation. She was supposed to have been meeting Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's brother, at Bon.

Something told her that unless it was planned that they all have a jolly lunch together, she wouldn't be meeting with Sasuke, but Itachi. Who, for some reason, decided to meet her face to face in her apartment lobby. How did he even know where she lived? But, if Sasuke had somehow retrieved her number, it shouldn't have been a challenge for his brother to find out where she stayed.

What had happened to Sasuke? Perhaps Itachi had come instead because Sasuke couldn't make it. But really, who cared? She'd really rather not many either of the brothers. Hinata disliked feeling insecure and unsure of what was going to happen. She wasn't really one for surprises either.

So far that entire day was filled with bombshells and it wasn't even _over_ yet. Hinata tried to relax her shoulders. It hadn't even much started. The quicker they spoke, the quicker she could get it over with.

"I apologize for surprising you," Itachi's deep, yet attractively smooth voice flowed to her ears, catching her attention. Hinata turned her curious gaze toward him, finally acknowledging his existence. He was at least a head taller then she was. There was an air of importance, yet casualness about him. That and he harbored a knowing look in his eyes, something perhaps unintentional. Reminding herself to just keep breathing, she started to speak.

"It's alright," Hinata attempted a smile.

Itachi leaned in a bit closer. "I also realize you are owed many explanations. Not just from me, but from my brother Sasuke as well. Unfortunately, he can't be present. If you still care to talk, I'm afraid you'll have to manage with just me,"

Apparently there had been communication between the two brothers concerning their appointed meeting time. What had Neji said about Itachi before? She couldn't quite remember. Hinata also wondered if this was his casual persona, a look he donned when he wasn't heading a major sake distributing company. Or perhaps he behaved pleasantly all the time. She wasn't quite sure yet. Perhaps it wasn't important.

"That's fine. I still want to talk." Her words came out more calmly then she thought they would.

Itachi asked, "Would you like to begin walking?"

So he wanted to get down to business, Hinata thought. She nodded and started to walk towards the entrance. Itachi had beat her, holding the door open for her. She couldn't say she didn't slightly tense up as she felt a hand pressed softly against the small of her back.

"My car's this way,"

His car? She didn't trust him enough. "Do you have a car seat? I'm not comfortable driving with Hayako without one. If you don't, my car is in the parking garage. It's only an elevator ride up," Of course he didn't have a car seat. Uchiha Itachi didn't have kids.

She suspected it would catch his attention, and it did. Itachi stopped walking. There was a blank expression on his face as he seemed to agree with her suggestion. He knew she didn't trust him, Hinata thought. Well, why should she? It was strange that he would think that she should trust him in the first place. They were not friends, nor enemies. Just as with Sasuke, their encounters consisted of polite smiles and small talk. It was nothing personal. Not yet, anyway.

It was silent the elevator ride up (except for the catchy elevator music), and Hinata was just fine with that. She preferred it. It gave her time to collect her thoughts, and analyze her current situation that had the potential to turn into an uncomfortable predicament. She hadn't really been paying attention to Hayako, but she heard giggling.

Letting her eyes drift, she saw that Hayako was more then just excited to be out, but highly ecstatic. Her brown eyes danced around the elevator, taking in all the new sights and sounds. When the door opened and the stuffy air flowed in, the garage full of cars in plain view, it seemed to add to the wonderfulness of it all.

Her car was parked especially close to the elevator, and Hinata had good reason for this. Anything could happen at any time, and she was sure to be prepared. It was about a thirty second walk from the elevator to her car. If she were running, perhaps even less. It didn't really matter why she was running, just that she had a way out.

Then it donned on her as she immediately spotted her silver Audi. Her keys! Hinata inwardly sighed as she stopped in front of the driver side door, Itachi's footsteps not far behind her. They were in her purse, she was sure, but stuffed deep within the bundles of receipts and whatever else she had let accumulate the past six months.

She couldn't search for them and hold Hayako at the same time. She had a spare hidden by the front tire, but she couldn't let anyone see her hiding spot for it. A certain amount of surprise once again registered on her face as she turned and found Itachi standing beside her, gazing at her car. She could wonder about why he wasn't on the passengers side later. What other choice did she have?

"D-do you mind holding her for a moment? I have to get my keys," Hinata softy uttered.

"Not at all,"

His movements were swift, but not jolting. In a quick second, he had slipped his hands under Hayako's arms and lifted her away from Hinata. He held her up, so that they were face to face. Hinata wanted to watch their interaction more closely, but she really needed to just find those keys.

After about five minutes, Itachi must have caught on to her apparent problem because his voice once again floated over to her ears.

"I don't mind walking,"

Hinata bit her lip. She turned to him, seeing that Hayako had caught on to a strand of his jet black hair, her fingers entangled. For some reason, she had become quite impatient. All Hinata wanted to do was to talk. Bon was atleast a twenty minute walk, if they didn't take the subway.

"Do you like tea?"

The question had spilled out of her mouth before she could really realize what she was asking. Oh, but she knew! She was inviting him into her apartment, without actually asking. Was she crazy? She hadn't trusted him enough to drive in the same car, but she was inviting him into her own home?

He knew. She could tell by the way he was looking at her.

"If I told you no, would you still invite me to your apartment?"

So, he wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"I have water,"

"Always drinkable," Itachi agreed. He reached up and gently untangled Hayako's fingers from his hair as that she had begun to excitedly pull.

With a zip to her purse, Hinata breathed in the stale air of the car garage. It left a bad taste in her mouth. The thought of taking Hayako from him surfaced, but she decided against it. She would have to get the keys to the door out, so holding Hayako would be a bit challenging. Itachi could hold her until then. She doubted he would harm a baby.

Hinata felt like all eyes were on them from the car garage, the elevator ride down, the short walk to the lobby door, inside the lobby, and up the elevator again. A feeling of relief settled over her as her door number came into view. She fingered her keys that she had dug out on the way there. It would make sense that she connect her car keys and house keys, even though she didn't drive much.

She had really invited this man, this _stranger_, into her apartment. It had hit her. As she opened the door, the familiar scents of home drifting past her nose, Hinata knew that she had abandoned her plan and was just winging it. Whatever happened, happened. She wanted all the formalities to end. Whatever needed to be said, surely would be said then!

Neji would be furious, she knew. But, she didn't plan on ever telling him.

"If you get tired, you could set Hayako into the playpen," said Hinata, as she slipped off her shoes and padded along towards the kitchen. It was best to keep her composure and act calm, even though on the inside she was bursting with questions.

She couldn't see Itachi from the kitchen, but she heard an audible click from the door and Hayako clapping. He was entirely inside now. She took a breath and peeked out to see that he had situated himself with Hayako on the couch. For a moment she wondered why he hadn't set her down. Then, she realized it was because Hayako refused to let go.

Hinata eyed Hayako's firm grasp on his shirt collar. "Water, was it?"

"That's fine, unless you have something a bit more tasteful."

Tasteful? Mentally she went through every beverage she had in stock. "Um, I have coffee, tea, tomato juice…sparkling water, and.."

"Tomato juice, please."

A few clinks of glass later and Itachi's glass of liquefied tomato was placed before him, a napkin following it. Hinata watched his eyes slide from the drink to Hayako. She set her glass of water down across the table.

"If…if she's bothering you, I can take her," Hinata voiced, standing beside them.

Itachi shook his head no, and then politely gestured she sit. "I know you want to talk. It's been postponed for long enough,"

_Now _they were getting somewhere! Hinata had sat before Itachi had even finished his sentence. She sat leaning forward, a sudden feeling swirling around in the pits of her stomach. She wasn't really sure how to describe it.

He had been giving her a fixed look of something she wasn't sure. She couldn't quite call it curiosity. It wasn't rude, defiant, or hostile either. Hinata was having a hard time reading him. But, his stare was soon forgotten when she heard his words.

"I'll be honest. When it first donned on me what you had accomplished, after some thought, I didn't quite understand your actions. Why would a woman like you, someone with a flawless reputation, admit to an action filled with flaws willingly? I considered the fact that perhaps you were somewhat of a deceiving person. But, Sasuke crossed that possibility out of my mind. He clearly specified that it was your younger sister he had slept with, not you."

He paused for a moment, watching her reaction.

"Then, I looked at your sister. Your personalities are opposite, much like Sasuke and mine. She fit so much better then you did. It was at that time that it all started to make sense. You faking a pregnancy for the benefit of your sister, separating yourself from your family, moving, and suddenly appearing with a child. This child…"

He trailed off, letting his eyes come into contact with Hayako. "She's an Uchiha."

Hinata was speechless. How…how had he figured it out? Even before her family? She found swallowing suddenly very difficult. Her glass of water was instantly in her hands and as she was drinking, Itachi began to speak more.

"I know you think that you are able to take care of this child more appropriately then your sister. You are correct. But, eventually holes and gaps will begin to form and what you have to offer won't be enough. Children have many needs. In a household, with there being only a mother, only half of those needs are filled. What you should be concerned about is her stability as she mentally progresses."

At first, his words hadn't really bothered her, but as she began to think and listen more closely, Hinata realized that what he said was true. As much as she had brooded and thought of the future, those issues never once touched her mind.

She set her empty glass down. There was no point in denying or trying to hide. She had been caught. Hinata took a long, deep breath, closed her eyes, and took in everything she had just heard. She wouldn't cry and she wasn't afraid. Or so she told herself.

Bringing herself to glance at Itachi and Hayako, Hinata saw how much they looked alike. At first, she was sure Hayako favored the Hyuuga's, but as she looked at them side by side, she saw the distinct features present on Itachi's face similar to the vague ones on Hayako's. It was all too apparent they were somehow related.

"All I want t-to know is…will…will Sasuke try to take her from me?"

She didn't really care how insecure she sounded. Hinata wanted the answer.

She watched as calmly shook his head. "He won't. It would be unnecessary. But, I do have a proposition for you,"

"What is it?"

She had expected him to lay out his offer. But, the three words that smoothly flowed out of his mouth were three words that Hinata thought she'd never hear in her entire life.

"Marry me, Hinata."

Uchiha Itachi had blew her mind and Hinata could feel the blast soar throughout her body. Instead of letting her astonishment show on her face, she merely let her face fall into the palms of her head, her fingertips and nails scratching her scalp. Uchiha Itachi had approached her, let her know that he knew her biggest secret, and was then asking her to marry him.

She didn't know what to say, feel, or think. For the first time in quite a while, she felt alone. She felt like she no longer had the control she had so confidently strutted in with before.

But, Jesus, _marry_ him?

"Do you understand what you're asking me?" murmured Hinata.

"With what you've recently gone through, for a woman, I can imagine that it is quite a difficult decision to make."

"You have nothing to gain, you only lose. Why Itachi? Why marry me?"

_Hinata bit her lip. "What if the Uchiha's suspect something?"_

_Neji shrugged. "They have nothing to gain. They won't be a problem."_

Their year old conversation touched Hinata's mind. She lightly smiled. The Uchiha's were past suspecting, they knew. And she couldn't really say it was a problem for her…yet.

Neji hadn't been completely wrong.

"My reasons are synonymous with yours. I see a position that needs to be filled, and I am willing to fill it."

They were getting more personal as the minutes crept past.

Hinata lifted her head out of her hands. "It's more then just a position." She averted her eyes. "It's your whole lifestyle that changes. For the rest of our lives, we'd have to live our roles."

All she could think about was Hayako. Hinata truly wanted the best for her. It would kill her to know that because of her decisions Hayako may be deprived of _anything_ she needed in life. Was happiness that hard to achieve?

For some reason, Hinata began to feel guilty. She had been living in the moment, glad that she had got away with the biggest lie she could ever tell, and she had not ever once considered how Hayako would grow up. The thought of getting married hadn't ever crossed her mind either.

"I've already taken care of the cover story."

Hinata heard Hayako start to clap again. "You were so sure I would say yes…" At this thought, Hinata could only sigh. She must've really been that predictable.

"You haven't said yes yet. I assume you want to organize this proposal, and then come to a decision."

Hinata sat up and lied back against the couch. Here she was, once again plotting. Really, did it ever end?

"How exactly do we go about 'getting married'?"

Itachi switched Hayako from one knee to the other. She had become a bit fussy. "We already are. All I need is your signature to make it legal. The dates can be altered to the best time fit for the story. We could be married, on paper, sometime last year or the year before."

"It will be easy to fool the public. It's our own personal relations that we would have to worry about. We can work out technical details later."

"Technical details?" Hinata questioned. She didn't quite understand.

He nodded. "How we met, is the child mine, why we didn't announce the marriage, questions such as those."

There was a brief silence in which Hinata was in deep thought, and Itachi was trying to get Hayako to once again let go of his hair.

"I just don't know. I…I need time to think it over."

Itachi's response was one of a calm tone. "We're in no rush."

It happened only seconds after.

Hinata had opened her mouth to speak.

So had Hayako. The only problem was, instead of words, a substance a bit less anticipated spilled out.

One might have found it cute, but the look on Itachi Uchiha's face implied that he probably wasn't that…one.


	4. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Touch **

**~.~**

**Chapter three**

* * *

><p>He had never planned on smoking. Itachi liked to call himself a controlled smoker, because that's what he was. Of course he knew all the risks and dangers of smoking. Who didn't? That being beside the point, he didn't plan on letting it get that out of hand. He wasn't addicted yet. The horrible stench that came along with smoking was just a small price to pay for the calmness it gave him. Smoking, at times, helped him think.<p>

It didn't take Itachi Uchiha long to realize he sounded like every other poor addicted bastard. They didn't plan on letting it get out of hand either, but it had. That aside, Itachi also liked to think he was in control. It was that confidence that let him pick up a cigarette, knowing that he wouldn't let himself feel the need to smoke another, and then another one, until the whole pack was gone. He could count on one hand how many times he had smoked in his life, and that was something not a lot of smokers could say.

Perhaps he couldn't even call himself a smoker. Only a few people knew of his tendency. And those were the people present when he did smoke those few times in his life. Their reactions were all the same, Sasuke's being the most memorable. "So you're a fucking smoker now? It's not cute you know. Women don't like it."

His first reaction was to smile. He didn't have trouble with women, and had not for one moment thought that smoking might attract them. If anything, he had hoped that it would ward them off. Perhaps Sasuke didn't understand him at all. After that thought, his mind would drift off into reverie where he would remember the first time he had smoked. After a few minutes, he would shake his head, and throw out the cigarette. It was he who had misunderstood. Sasuke was just talking, teasing.

For another moment, the subject of women would touch his mind and he would once again smile. He would think, ignoring Sasuke's remark of how much of a bastard he was. Perhaps his reaction was odd, he would muse. Odd and deceiving. He wasn't smiling because he necessarily liked women, a statement that was too general. He was smiling because he had never honestly got to know one, besides his own dear mother, with whom without he would not be sitting at the bar he was then sitting at. That and Sasuke's hasty notion that he might have been using a cigarette to attract some was amusing. What decent woman was turned on by the unpleasant smell of hot smoke?

Itachi knew he was over thinking and over analyzing. He had never been a simple person. He had never seen the world in black and white, rather in many different ranges of colors. The fucked up world they lived in seemed more beautiful that way, and he preferred the diverse colors over the simplistic comfort of perpetual black and white.

His life was like a canvas, the eldest Uchiha son liked to think when he was born, it was blank, and as he grew, swipe by swipe, everything would come together. It wasn't until his final breath, that the final stroke would be made and the painting of his life would be completed. Perhaps, before he was shuffled to wherever, he would be allowed a chance to glance at the portrait of his life. Maybe he could see where he went wrong, or vice versa, where he made the right decision.

It had been a stray idea in his ten-year old mind, and Itachi had paid no attention to it, until that day in her apartment lobby, that day he had needed the cigarette to accompany him in his thoughts, that day he had really got a good, thorough look at the woman, whose life he knew he was about to change. In Hinata Hyuga's canvas, and he almost couldn't believe his mind had strayed to such a childish thought, he was a swipe, and in his, she was a new swipe as well.

You can tell a lot about a person from the clothes they wore, the shoes they wore on their feet, the way they spoke, all the way down to the condition of their hair. He had, at a time, believed that to know a person, all you really had to do was observe them. It didn't take him long to learn that people were deceiving and put on appearances. Most likely what you saw, was not what you got. But occasionally there came along a person who really was what they seemed to be.

Itachi had concluded that Hinata was this type of person. He had concluded this rather hasty observation from her facial expressions. She had come walking out of the elevator, looking determined. A split second later, and she changed her expression as she gazed at the baby, reassuring and kind. Then, she spotted him. He eyes widened, her glossed mouth, parting. After that, she made subtle movements, indicating discomfort. An audible swallow, biting of her lip, hand through her hair. These were all nervous reactions.

She was easy to read, he thought. Itachi then eyed the baby. Perhaps his earlier conclusion was incorrect. Someone who had faked a pregnancy would have to be very well adapted at hiding their emotions. She wouldn't last five minutes in a room full of over-weight, cooing aunts who wanted her to relay her experience. Then again, he had caught her off guard. Again after that, perhaps he was over thinking.

The Uchiha, for a moment, wanted to chuckle. Well, she certainly didn't seem happy to see him. Why would she? She had no clue what he was going to say or do. After she had received Sasuke's call, he was sure she was confused, and maybe a bit afraid. The look that had comfortably settled on her face as he was speaking with her, a look of tolerance, told him that she was then curious. Hyuga Hinata was a woman full of emotion, he mused in the elevator. She probably had an on/off switch.

Hinata didn't trust him at all. His effort to get her to let him drive her to wherever she wanted to go to talk had been politely shot down under what may or may not have been concern over whether the baby had a car seat. Her concern was authentic, as was her clever way of telling him that she didn't trust him.

But then, she had asked him if he wanted to come to her home for a drink. She was frustrated and desperate by that time, he could see. Anything so that they could speak. It was then that Itachi found Hinata to be contradicting herself. Why her home? Why not the lobby? It took a good deal of trust to let him come to where she lived, rather then they just sit somewhere. Momentarily confused Itachi complied, suddenly very aware of the baby he then held in his hands.

Her apartment was nice. It was also very clean, which was agreeable with his own preferable living arrangements. The thought of polite stranger entered his mind as she offered him a drink and then went to go fix it. He peered down at the infant in his arms as he took a seat on her comfortable couch. The baby was looking at him as well, giving him a most delighted look, as if he had just brought her presents.

Itachi wanted to smile, but found himself not. He almost saw Sasuke, staring at him with bright eyes. When was the last time Sasuke had ever looked at him like that? Elementary school, maybe? Being reminded of his deteriorating relationship with his younger brother made Itachi feel a bit uncomfortable. _Uncle_. The word popped into his mind, a bold statement among his other fleeting thoughts. If things were to go as planned, uncle wouldn't be the exact word the little child would refer to him as.

He was then reminded of the entire reason why he had showed up instead of Sasuke. On the car ride there and even for several days before he had decided to take action, Itachi pondered when he had become so...thoughtful. Not that he considered himself to be a selfish person all the time, all human beings were selfish at some point in their lives, but what was he doing?

Uchiha Itachi wanted to laugh. That was one good question. One that he attempted to first answer when he was overviewing the paternity test that confirmed that the child that Hyuga Hinata had feigned to be hers was indeed his brothers. Her DNA hadn't matched entirely, this missing link, he could only assume, was her sister. He hadn't fully believed Sasuke at first, but as he looked at the results clearly stating the data, Itachi had no choice but to believe him.

For some reason, it bothered him. Sasuke's sudden non-chalant, odd behavior at finding out he had a child, it made him frown. Itachi understood fully though. Sasuke simply had some growing up to do. Still, it was no excuse. Sasuke knew what he needed to do. He needed to claim that child as his, as a Uchiha. Then, Itachi thought about it. By his definition, Sasuke wasn't fit to be a parent of any kind. In fact, the thought seemed unfitting, inappropriate really. How could one raise a child, when he, in different ways, was still a child himself?

Nevertheless, Sasuke was an adult. He could handle his own problems, Itachi concluded. He had never been one to meddle in his brothers affairs, no matter how stupid they were. In the past, he just watched, a scoff here or there. Just a quiet spectator, giving no comment. But for some reason, in that particular situation, Itachi was positive Sasuke would handle it all wrong. He had no patience and wasn't the most sensitive person.

Then, Itachi decided to meddle. It had been after Sasuke's phone call, not even a minute later, that he decided to stop spectating.

"I'll handle it, Sasuke," He voiced carefully.

"You'll handle it? Bull-"

But he had already left.

* * *

><p>As he drove, Itachi's mind was in a flurry. He could only describe it as a storm raging on a lake that would otherwise be calm. From years of practice, he had learned how to put on a facade of cool indifference, and on the outside, that was how he would come across to anyone who looked at him. But on the inside, he was thinking furiously.<p>

He had about an hour to where she lived. Subtly turning his head, he gazed out his window at the causeway. Pressing a single button, the window smoothly let down. Then he thought of smoking and all the horrible things it would do to his body. A vague outline of an infant giving him a firm expression of disapproval seemed to linger in his mind, and then he thought of what smoking could do second handedly.

Maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself. He didn't know a single thing about Hinata Hyuga. There was no guarantee that she would even accept his proposal! She could take a moment, stare at him with a mixture of uncertainty and fear, and quietly accept, dipping her head in agreement or, equally possible in a situation like hers, she could flare up at him, show a range of disturbed emotions, act blindly, and clearly remind him of the absurdity of what he was proposing.

Itachi inhaled deeply, almost tasting the air of the sea with a bitter aftertaste.

It was like he was jumping into the ring without a game plan, blindfolded. Whatever happened, happened.

Itachi bit back a swear.

He could handle it, because he was a Uchiha, and he could handle anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. I know this was faaaaar too short a chapter to compensate for the outrageous amount of time I haven't updated. Forgive me. Dx <strong>

**But, I made it small for reason. This is the first time I've written in Itachi's POV. And, I just want to know the verdict. Pass or fail! I'd love the opinion. I'm always so iffy about writing through his eyes. (: so thanks for reading. **

**And also, thanks to my lovely new beta, Em! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A Mother's Touch**

**Chapter four**

**"Doubt whom you will, but never yourself."  
><strong>

**- Christine Bovee**

* * *

><p>She really shouldn't have laughed, but the look on his face was so hysterical. Bringing her fingers to her lips, Hinata began to giggle. The expression on Itachi's face was one mixed of surprise and horror, a type of horror that would have probably been subtle had he been expecting Hayako's little...discharge. But he hadn't.<p>

Hayako oogled him, noting the change of expression on his face. This all being within a few seconds, she began to chortle, as babies often do, in satisfaction. Hinata was up in a flourish, a mouthful of apologies as she quickly plucked Hayako from his lap, set her in her pen, and then practically ran to secure a towel. She hadn't really been thinking all that much about his proposal as that she had forgotten in the moment, but found the task of cleaning up baby puke much more important.

Itachi, through this horrifying ideal, was surprisingly placid. He gazed down at his shirt, perhaps his only voluntary motion, and said a, "It's quite alright." Yet Hinata was already a head of him, a light smile playing on her lips, and a towel around her neck, the end wet.

"Again I'm very sorry. Usually it's sporadic, so you can never really tell when she might." Hinata asserted carefully, while looming over Itachi. A bowl of water by her side, she dipped it in and wiped his shirt. His expensive, crisp shirt that of which could be ruined. A quirk of her lip later, and the thought of the cleaners only a few minutes away popped into her mind.

"The cleaners are only a few minutes away..." She presented the idea.

"There's no need."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata stopped mid-wipe and looked at him directly, an attentive, soft look embellishing her face. She didn't so much feel flustered as she did liable.

Before he could answer, she said. "You know, if we were to go through with your proposition, this would happen fairly often." Hinata had been slightly joking about something that really wasn't funny at all, but what was entirely serious. Maybe she was trying to lighten the soon to be heavy air that could blanket over them. Although they had been in each others presence a good hour, give or take a few minutes, it hadn't been as awkward as it could, and probably should, have been. Everything had been so calm, so surreal.

Until Hayako.

"You assume that I would hold her often." The zest of amusement was suddenly thick in his voice, and Hinata could almost see the corner of his mouth twitch into what could have possibly been a smile. She wasn't sure because this was Itachi Uchiha. A man she didn't know, but could possibly in the future. Sparing him a quick glance, Hinata saw that he had focused his attention on her once again. She went back to wiping. Whatever dazed stupor he had been in before was then over.

"I assume we take our rightful positions in the lifestyle we're creating. So yes, I assume you will hold her often. Besides," Hinata added while slowly letting her eyes surface, meeting his. " our marriage will be altogether ineffective if we deny her what parents usually provide."

His shirt was more then clean, a large wet spot replaced the amount of throw-up Hayako had administered. It's importance paled in comparison to the truthful words that had spilled out Hinata's mouth and Itachi couldn't help but to nod in mutual agreement. Only a few seconds later did he reach the understanding that somewhere, in her last sentence, that Hinata had inserted a 'yes'. It was all he needed to hear.

They were close, but neither realized. Like a soft whisper, his breath buffeted her forehead, noticeably warm. Hinata felt her calm resolve slowly receding, the air of amusement leaving with it. She had accepted in the most indirect way she could. And Itachi knew, judging by the look he was gracing her with.

With a final light sign, Hinata drew away from him, the cloth and bowl in hand. She was in and out of the kitchen in an instant, taking her place on the couch opposite from him. She hoped he hadn't noticed the slight tremble her fingers took on. Was it a sign of fear? Should she be afraid?

"We should meet again soon, as to speak about other obvious aspects of our agreement." Hinata was the one to say and when Itachi responded, she was sure with compliance, she hadn't really been listening. The thought of Neji and Hanabi surfaced, the only two from her family that would acknowledge her decision, and what they would say. Neji would be livid, she was positive of that fact. Hanabi , on the other hand, she was unsure about.

Another person popped into her array of thoughts and Hinata found herself wondering just what had happened to Sasuke Uchiha. She was going to ask Itachi, but stopped herself. He may have been the rightful father, but it didn't seem like it mattered at the moment. It was irrelevant to her now, especially after their soon to be sealed nuptials. Perhaps if they crossed paths, and if she were to be married to his brother she was sure that they would, Hinata would get the chance to see just who he was.

At sea with her thoughts, Hinata failed to notice Itachi standing, but when she did catch on to his voice she heard, "This meeting, of course will be done correctly a second time. I hope you wouldn't mind my taking you two to dinner."

"Tonight?" Hinata interrupted, incredulous.

"As soon as you would like." Itachi countered smoothly, his gaze sauntering over to the window. He continued to ignore the spot on his shirt.

"Friday, if that works for you." Her response was quick. It was in two days, and she knew it was all the time she needed to once again acknowledge what she was doing, inform Neji, and whatever else she could possibly accomplish.

"Since everything will be official in papers, I hope you won't mind the attendance of an extra person."

Hinata's eyebrows crinkled in a slight frown. "Who?"

"A lawyer, friend of mine. I believe that it would benefit us both that someone of legal influence be present during that time. We'll want to tie all loose ends and he'll make sure that we do legally."

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind if I also have someone present."

Her earlier, and she would admit foolish, thoughts of not informing Neji had since vanished. It would only be right if Neji were there.

The expression of his face was one of agreement. "Even better."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata started to feel better about the situation. If Neji were there, she was so much more confident in herself. But what would he say to her getting married? To Uchiha Itachi no less! She had an idea, of course. Hopefully she would have his support.

But Itachi was too calm, too okay.

She suddenly found herself talking again.

"You realize what you're doing, don't you? You're giving up your chance to marry anyone else!Y-you're giving up the chance to _be_ with anyone else and have any other children. I mean...I just don't understand. I don't understand this...and I don't understand you either. _Why?_"

Itachi was giving her a thoughtful look. He had leaned back gracefully, one arm slung across the top of the couch, the other hand tapping his thigh. The spot had already began to dry..

"Honesty is what will make this relationship work. The laughable fact is our relationship is not honest, though honesty is what will hold it together. And because we're being honest...I don't understand either. I don't understand you any more then I understand myself. But I _am_ sure of myself and of what I will do. Although eventually, we'll share an understanding. It may take time, but soon you'll see how I like my ties tied and I'll see how you like your coffee. You will be able to write a memo for me, and I will be able to change a diaper."

"That and you'll come to find that I'm not very fond of people in general and I trust very little. But I'll have no choice but to trust you and you will have no choice but to trust me. Then, we will share a common ground and an understanding can be reached."

It were these words that stuck with Hinata the most, hours after Itachi had left. He had left his number and a subtle smile, telling her that she could pick the restaurant. She had replied Bon, because no other place came to mind. Hayako had began to fuss and Hinata has picked up her, laid her on her chest and patted her back for the longest time.

It was when the sun was setting did Hinata realize how long she had been sitting and that Hayako had been since fallen into another sleep. Day had turned to night, and it seemed like years since she had answered the phone.

Hours had passed. Hinata looked down at her day clothes, and started to strip. A bath was what she needed! In a flash, she had picked the most soothing candle to light and the hottest temperature to set the water on. Steam swirled in and about her bathroom, dampening the room, making her perspire. Hinata sat, her forehead pressed to her knees, her arms limp. She sat as such until the foam and bubbles disappeared, her candle was down to nothing, and she was as close to the human equivalent of a raisin as one could get.

Wrapped in a towel, Hinata entered her living room, the lights dimmed and the news on. Water for tea boiled in the kitchen. Her cell phone sat before her on the table and with shaky hands Hinata picked it and dialed the only number she knew by heart other then her own. She felt so unsure of herself at the moment. It was so...bipolar. One moment she was ready to fight the whole world, and the next it seemed like she could do nothing.

"Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed. "N-neji, I...I need you." _I'm getting married. _

"I'm already on my way. I'll be there in five minutes."

Before she could ask why, he had hung up. Even though it had been a while since she had seen him, Hinata wasn't surprised. Neji had always been a few steps ahead. Always.

It was when she was letting the tea leaves soak did Hinata hear Hayako's soft cries. Softly padding over into her room and over to Hayako's crib, she gently picked up Hayako up, shushing her quietly and rubbing her back.

"Hayako." Hinata cooed.

Just as Hinata took a seat, the door opened and Neji walked in with the key she had sent him over a year before. He took his time removing his shoes, walking into the kitchen, and grabbing a water bottle. He thought for a moment, and then said. "Will she need a bottle? You have one in the fridge."

"Thanks Neji., she will."

Stiffly he walked into the living and handed her the bottle.

"It was Sai, wasn't it?" Hinata asked softly as he sat down. "I've had my suspicions that you've had someone watching me." Hayako had since then calmed down and Hinata had her facing frontwards, lying against her chest, in the crook of her arm.

Neji nodded, uncapping his water. "He takes on many persona's, so he was perfect for the job. Although he does genuinely like you. He hopes you'll still be friends, once you've found out. I'm sure he gave you a few hints. More hints then you gave him, surprisingly. I did wonder, though, why today you told him what you did. About...meeting the Uchiha."

"I wanted to see what he would say."

"Was it what you wanted to hear?"

"It was his hint."

"Yet you didn't know I was coming."

"Why did you take so long?"

Neji took a sip of water. "_I_ wanted to see what you would do."

Hinata found herself wanting to smile. "What else would I have done? You know I need you, Neji. There's no one else I trust!"

"Not even yourself?"

"No."

"You put your trust in Uchiha, why trust them when you don't trust yourself?"

A grave look suddenly fell upon Hinata's soft features and with uncertainty she asked. "Did I make a mistake?" She could be like this with Neji. She could let her wall down, say what she really felt. He was her outlet, her fellow conspirator.

"You have yet to explain why you need me, Hinata."

"Uchiha Sasuke called me today. He said that he wanted to meet...to talk about Hayako. I agreed, but instead of him showing up, his brother did. We came up here and he sat, just as you are sitting now, and we talked..."

Neji's eyes widened and with an increasing frown, he uttered. "You_ let_ him into your home? A man you've met only a couple times? You've never even spoken to him!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "I know, Neji. I know! It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had something to say involving Hayako, and I just had to hear, Neji! It's her fathers brother...I...I couldn't just run away!"

Neji had his arms crossed, a sign that he was becoming agitated. "This talk, what exactly was it about? What came out of it? Does Sasuke intend to take you to court and fight for Hayako, exposing us?"

Taking a breath, she shook her head. "Nothing like that. According to Itachi, Sasuke...isn't as concerned."

"It is strange. Why did one show up and not the other? Do you think that it was planned that way, to throw us off? Or is the older brother doing this of his own accord, despite Sasuke's wishes. If he did have the intention to have the child, which benefits him in no way socially, why not come himself?"

"From what was said today, Itachi feels as if Sasuke is an...unfit parent and that he doesn't wish to take Hayako away. And with that being said...he proposed."

Being halted from his thoughts, Neji asked. "Proposed what?"

"Marriage." She managed to whisper. It rolled off of her tongue easier then she had expected it to, which was a relief in and of itself.

"_Marriage?" _Neji echoed, a most startled look pushed past his otherwise unmoving features. "He wants to marry you? Itachi Uchiha?"

Somehow it all felt familiar.

"You understand, Neji, love has nothing to do with it. I believe that because...Hayako is part Uchiha, he feels responsible for her well-being. And because he feels Sasuke is unfit, he came here, proposing that he be the father, instead of Sasuke. At least that is how others will see it."

"Was...was this all his reasoning? There has to be more."

"All that we spoke of."

"He understands how it will reflect on his character? On his family's? And you, Hinata! You realize once you are married to this man, you become a Uchiha. Any Hyuga influence that you might have had vanishes."

"Yes, yes Neji. But what do you think of his reasons? You don't think he has other intentions?"

Neji glided a hand through his hair and shook his head. "No. I've watched Uchiha Itachi for a while now, it would be out of character. And his reasons seem legitimate, but I assure you, there is more to it. It's just interesting that he was so sure that you wouldn't ever marry or become involved with someone else. You must understand what marriage with him comes with."

"Stability."

The surprise had faded, and a sudden grim look was put in place. "Also, publicity. And what of his family? How are you so sure they'll be welcoming?"

"I'm not sure of anything and that is why I need you to come with me, Neji!" Hinata blurted. She had never even thought of his other family members.

"Come with you where?"

"We're meeting on Friday. He's bringing a lawyer who will make it official , and I want you there to look it over."

"So you agreed?"

"Indirectly. I agreed to meet him again."

Neji nodded. "And here, I assume, is where everything else will be discussed. Living and financial arrangements, a believable story, and how and when he'll tell his family?"

"You have two days to let it marinate." Neji added. "And of course I'm coming. Whether you had told me or not, Sai is damn good at what he does, and I would have found out anyway."

"You know I would have told you."

"Yes, I know."

It was the end. Hinata decided to think of something else for a moment, as that her encounter with Itachi had been on her mind for the better part of the day. Her tone lighter, hand lightly massaging Hayako's head, Hinata said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's been a while, Neji. I've missed you. Will we...you make the quota this year? And how's Hanabi? Father?"

Neji turned to her, his version of a smile being attempted. "Hanabi speaks of you everyday, the quota has long since been reached, and the old bastard becomes more senile every passing day."

They continued to talk for a while longer, and to Hinata, it almost seemed like the life she once knew, that is, until Hayako woke and began to cry. As Neji watched her, he thought to himself that Hinata knew exactly what she was doing, even if she didn't know it herself. All she needed was some time.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Mother's Touch**

**Chapter five**

**"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."**

**- Friedrich Nietzsiche **

* * *

><p>"Sai, are you sure heels are necessary? I haven't worn them…in a while."<p>

A dubious Hinata stared down at the black stiletto's that graced her feet. They added a good three inches to her height, but that wasn't the point. Sai insisted that there was a certain message she should have been trying to send, a message that she should send daily if she were to live with Uchiha Itachi. A matter that she did not consider light, it wasn't a frightening thought, but it made her wobble her first step in the heels.

"Sex appeal. Every woman has it. You just need to express it in your own personal way. Fortunately, with you, there are quite a few points you could…add some tang to." Sai said, lounging comfortably in his spot on her couch, a finger tapping his lip slowly, as if he planned to do more. Hayako sat beside him, shaking a toy he had bought her.

"The red blouse is a nice addition to the black. But, for today, your legs will have to do. And you have gorgeous legs, Hinata. You should wear skirts more. And don't give me that 'no need to be sexy" jabber. Uchiha's are sexy. You are no exception. Right, Haya?"

Hayako made a sound, a cross between a cough and a giggle. For the past ten minutes she had been grinning, her toothless smile joyous, eyes shining.

"See," Sai nodded. "Even your daughter agrees."

The dark haired woman found herself pursing her lips. Sai was one of the few people she had yet to figure out. He had come by that morning, an apologetic look on his face and a bottle of sake in his hand. She had let him in, not only because she genuinely liked Sai, but because she wanted someone to talk to, someone who knew everything. If Neji trusted him up to a point, then she supposed that she could as well. Sai had started off that conversation with the inquiry if she had seen through him, and Hinata had answered truthfully that she had suspicions. She found it hard to be upset at him. So they continued to speak, morning coffee included.

It hadn't surprised her that Sai already knew about Itachi Uchiha. Neji was right, he was good at what he did. So Hinata went into greater detail, explaining how the conversation had went and how she felt. She had also let slip how she wasn't sure how to dress, which was how she currently found herself under Sai's scrutinizing gaze.

"Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

There was a pause, silence, and then Sai chuckled. Hinata attentively studied the look of his a face. She then decided that he had the face of an artist.

"An enigmatic, yet charming man with secrets that could destroy him. I also have many talents."

Hinata turned from him, concealing the small smile on her face.

"The people with secrets are the ones you can trust the most, right Sai?"

She heard the smile in his voice.

"I gave your cousin a discount. I didn't consider this work."

"Is Sai your real name?"

"It used to be."

The sound of clicking heels, Hinata thought, was sophisticated and a bit alluring. The sound could belong to any woman, but whom? The women in those novels wore shoes like she had on at the moment, Hinata was sure. It added spice. Perhaps she should start wearing them more. When Hayako had grown enough to be in school, and she could put her degree to use, then she would consider the feminine touch to an outfit.

"Have you always been a flat type of woman?"

Sai appeared unruffled and tranquil, reclined comfortably, one leg placed atop the other. He was intently watching the eldest Hyuga woman, more or less admiring her legs. Sai found that he could only describe Hinata as delicate and soft. Everything about her appearance suggested a warm-hearted woman, all the way from the way her lips slowly upturned into one of her small smiles to her graceful movements. She had probably been fairly colt-like and awkward in her youth, for Hinata had a certain poise that one grew into.

Such a pity that she had been born into such a conspiracy filled family. Hinata just wasn't fit for the dealings, and now she would be permanently intertwined with a man who was considered one of the best and most dangerous in the world of business. Sake wasn't the only thing the Uchiha's dabbled in. They owned several restaurants and casino's sprinkled across Japan. One didn't earn such a reputation without slitting a few throats.

"I've always valued comfort over style."

"Have I converted you?"

Without answering, Hinata stuck a leg out, peering down at her heeled foot. Then she said, "They hurt more than I expected, and it's only been about five minutes."

"Well it's a good thing you'll be seated, won't it?"

Hinata caught his good-humored undertone, and immediately appreciated the conversation. It was exactly what she needed. Some laughter or at least something to keep her from worrying about what could happen. Hinata was a thinker. She had already thought of quite a few good and bad case scenarios.

"What if I need to run and don't have time to kick them off?"

Sai laughed a laugh Hinata hadn't heard in a while. It wasn't a polite huff, but a genuine laugh. It seemed to echo.

"The wonderfully practical thing about a good heel is that it functions as a weapon that goes _both_ ways. If you ever need to…innocuously persuade a knowingly gullible male companion, they, along with your legs, act as great distractions. Then, we have a more physical situation, in which you simply pop the heel off and so kindly stab your attacker until he has…ceased his ungentlemanly like behavior."

Sai went on.

"Elaborate a bit more. Are we speaking of the Uchiha, who wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty, just that kind of guy, or his unknown companion?"

"You really did your homework, didn't you, Sai?" asked Hinata.

At this point, Hayako had found her way into Sai's lap, gurgling and grabbing at the dark blue scarf wrapped around his swan-like neck. Slender, manicured hands straightened the pink bow that accented her hair, brushed away fly aways. Hayako had a head full of black hair, and Hinata would never cut it, Sai made her promise.

"Adorable touch," Sai murmured, before saying. "Would you like to know who will be accompanying the illustrious Uchiha at dinner, or are you more in the mood for surprises?"

Hinata quirked her lip to the side for a moment, thinking. "Have I been acquainted with this person before?"

"Probably not. He's a bit of a womanizer, fairly attractive, not liked much by his peers, but he's good at what he does, gets the job done, much like myself. He's a character Uchiha would keep around, and with good reason, but don't expect to see him much after tonight. Uchiha uses his services only in special situations, I'm guessing because he has certain ties to the government. Makes it easy to get a hold of certain documents. Also, he's a blood-sucking lawyer, which I'm sure Itachi didn't leave out. It's much more likely that Neji has tangoed with him a few times."

"So it's possible that Neji might know him."

"He gets around enough, they might have crossed paths."

"What's his name?"

Sai seemed to pout. "Oh, no surprises? Well I guess it makes sense. He already knows your name it's only fair if you know his. Shikamaru Nara."

It was soon to be dark outside, the sun had just set and the sky was streaked with restful colors, pinks and purples, the haze of a baby blue soon to disappear. Hinata gazed out her window at the other apartment buildings, and then at the soon to be lit city of Nagoya. She really did like where she lived. Nagoya, being the third largest metropolitan area in Japan, was not too crowded but not too rural. It was chock full of university students, stiff and stout business men, museums, parks, and the like. It had all the attractions of a major city, yet it was as open and clean as a small town. Hinata never felt congested.

"He's more likely to flirt with you then harm you." added Sai, with a smile.

Hinata took a peak at her watch, slightly sliding up the sleeve of her pressed, black pin-striped blazer. Sai's phone suddenly went off, a jazzy tone, fitting for him. Stepping as quickly as she could in the heels, Hinata delicately walked over to remove Hayako so that he could answer the phone. She supposed it was important as that Sai took one peak and had hurriedly answered, walking into the kitchen as he did so.

Holding Hayako close, Hinata decided to go out on her small balcony. There she saw her bike, and it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't take the bike rides she used to take. She then mulled over the fact that she had completely forgotten about it. The bike was a piece of her previous lifestyle, when she lived, breathed, and ate Hyuga. How long had it been exactly? Almost two years, she mused. It felt like much longer, and dare she say it, Hinata felt old! She felt…different. And shouldn't she?

She sighed. Pointless question.

The balcony door slide open and Neji was beside her, looking identical in a pressed suit, only he had his glasses and Hinata didn't. She didn't need to turn to see who it was, Hinata heard the sound of his shoes. A couple more steps and he was beside her, his gaze elsewhere. He had let himself in, as he had before.

"You look nice." Neji said after a couple minutes. She was nearly his height, with those shoes on. "Who was responsible for the color? I don't see you in it often."

There was a flash of hurt on Hinata's face, one he had missed but slightly detected in what she said next. She hadn't meant to feel that pang, by that time Hinata had become rather talented in the act of forcing feelings of hurt and other said emotions, that could possible make her tear up, away. But she was with Neji, she could afford the slip.

"You don't see me often, Neji."

"It was a good choice."

Neji realized his poor selection of wording, but slide past it. He should have worded it differently, he admitted to himself seconds later.

"Thank you." Then, she smiled, recovering. "Did you tell Hanabi?"

She didn't mind if anyone else knew. It would get out soon enough. It was her younger sister that she thought about first.

Neji nodded, shifting his weight. "I did tell her, although it did discourage her efforts a bit. For the past few months, she's been coming up with ways to persuade Hisashi about re-accepting you into the family. She's dedicated most of her time, actually. If you compared her to her previous self, you could say she's made a huge improvement."

"If I sign this contract and legally become a Uchiha, all Hanabi's efforts would be in vain…" Hinata softly uttered, pondering.

"Don't be surprised if Hisashi finds his right mind and sees this marriage as a business opportunity, a way to strengthen the relations between the two companies. He might see the benefit of having a Hyuga in the midst of Uchiha dealings. Hinata, you might be closer to home then you realize."

Softly grabbing Hayako's reaching hand, Hinata stopped her from pulling her neat hair.

"Perhaps, Neji, but even so, it'll never be how it was before."

The question was: did she even want to go back?

"No doubt things have changed." Neji agreed. He adjusted his glasses. "Speaking of change, the set time is still six thirty, I assume."

Hinata took a moment to enjoy the breeze of cool October air that pushed passed her. She breathed in. Uchiha Itachi came into mind.

"That's the time we set, Neji."

"Sai's updated you about Uchiha's legal companion?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"If this lawyer is any competent, he should have with him at least two forms. The Kon-in Todoke and the actual marriage license. This I'm sure you know, doesn't necessarily have to be held at the municipal office, even though by law it's not legal unless it is done so. This is why Nara Shikamaru is joining us for the evening. He's our loophole."

"Are you sure it's not just because of his wonderfully live personality? I bet he makes for interesting conversation, you know, add some humor, a bit of sarcasm."

Sai cut in, grinning, as he stuck his head out the door. Both Hyuga's turned, one smiling an amused smile, the other wanting to shake his head.

"If we wanted personality, why is it that _you _aren't coming?"

Sai smoothly sauntered over. "And who exactly said I wasn't? Espionage _is _my area of expertise, as I'm sure you know. I think I can manage dining in a restaurant without being exposed."

With a slight role of the eyes, Neji continued. "Two witnesses need to attend to actually sign the documents, so both Nara and I will sign, along with you and Uchiha."

"And then that's it."

A quick, sharp nod from Neji. "Then you have sealed the deal and all is final. Although I do hope we won't find ourselves in the circumstances of a divorce. You know from example, Hinata, marriage is never easy. Considering your situation, it will be more difficult than most _because_ you don't love one another."

"What kind of fool would I be to put this child through a divorce, Neji? I hope you have more conviction in me then that!"

There was a spark of fire in the usually placid Hyuga Hinata.

"You are the only person I have full conviction in, Hinata, and if you doubt my trust, I question your state of mind. It is not you that I question, it's the Uchiha! People change. I'm sure you've weighed the scenarios of this situation. I know you, Hinata. Every 'what if' has passed through your mind several times since your meeting with him."

Sai, who was leaning against the railing of the balcony his arms propping himself up and his legs crossed, watched with amusement at the two cousins and their interaction. Hinata was raw with Neji, then she ever had been with him and probably with anyone else who didn't truly know her. They were very close, Sai thought. Well, it made sense that they were. And Neji obviously cared very much for her, or he would not have kept contact with her the last couple years. Fingering the damp part of his scarf, Sai then eyed Hayako, a smile materializing. A gorgeous child, really. She had beautiful features, already, and she had not even fully developed them all. Hopefully she would retain the personality of Hinata.

Neji was suddenly heading towards the sliding door, curtly nodding at Sai as he did. Sai smiled and waved. It would be a while before he saw Hyuga Neji again, if ever.

Hinata turned and walked towards him, Hayako laying her head comfortably on her shoulder. With the pumps on, she was a bit taller than he.

"I won't see you ever again, will I?" She asked softly.

Sai found Hinata to match the night sky, rather than the meaning of her name.

"I'd be going back on The Code, my dear, so unfortunately, yes. I've already allowed myself to become genuinely attached, which is a definite no no." He shrugged, laughter in his eyes. "But I've never been one to follow rules, so this one slip up is okay."

A flicker of ambiguity appeared on Hinata's face, and Sai quickly followed up with:

"Don't worry about me accidentally spilling anything either. If I explained myself to you, it'd take the whole week, and I'd most definitely make you late."

At this Hinata softly chuckled. "I'm not worried."

"That sake is for you to celebrate your marriage, by the way." Sai added, changing the subject. "It's a special kind, made exclusively. Enjoy a cup or two with the Uchiha, he likes things like that. Make a note?"

"I will."

There was a split second, and she had almost missed it, where Sai's facial expression told her that he wanted to say more, perhaps tell her something, but before she could even think on it, it had vanished. Sai smiled again, and lightly jerked his head forward, gesturing towards the door.

"You know he's impatient. You'd better get going. I'll lock up for you."

"Thank you, Sai."

"One thing, though." Sai held out his arms.

Hinata handed Hayako over. She stepped back inside the apartment, thinking of where she stashed her purse. It had all the important documents inside, the ones she needed. Out of habit, she checked her watch, noting the time. They still and plenty of time to not be late, but Neji had insisted on being five minutes early, for a reason he had chosen not to disclose.

"Since when have I been so forgetful," She murmured to herself, as she spotted the black handbag on the hall table, by the door. Walking over, she grabbed her purse and checked the contents, her mental checklist appearing.

"I think that's everything."

"Except the most important," Sai added in, behind her.

Turning Hinata came face to face with a giggling Hayako and a grinning Sai. Dark lashes fanned cheeks as Hinata smiled, her eyes nearly closed. With elongated arms, she grasped her baby and then stood still.

"I forgive you."

She knew he wanted to hear it.

"Everything?"

She nodded, echoing him. "Everything."

"When you look at the Uchiha, look at him just as you are now. Look with oblivious, indisputable allure. He'll have no choice but to adore you."

"Uchiha Itachi doesn't seem like someone who adores." Hinata uttered softly.

Sai wagged a finger and shook his head. "You've made your first mistake. Never assume."

Hinata breathed a faint sigh and then nodded. He was right. She then checked her watch again. Neji was probably waiting. Looking back up at Sai, she saw he was giving her another one of those looks. She could leave.

"Goodbye, Sai."

"Goodbye, darling."

Manicured fingers clutched the doorknob and she opened the door. By the time she made it downstairs, through the lobby, and past the large glass doors, Hinata smiled a sheepish smile as she glimpsed over Neji's car and an impatient Neji inside.

"You remembered the car seat!" Hinata exclaimed as she stuck her head inside the passenger side window.

"Of course!" Neji said, narrowing his eyes. "I may be a few years older, Hinata, hardly enough to start forgetting things."

Nimble fingers quickly buckled Hayako in and soon they were on their way. It didn't take long for them to become immersed in the colors of night time in the city. Passing all the unconventional neon signs, karaoke clubs, restaurants, Hinata kept eying the rearview mirror, watching Hayako's eyes enlarge in excitement. It was a Friday night, so there were many people. More students than anyone, Hinata noted. She watched their carefree, happy faces as they laughed and walked with a contagious bliss. It reminded her of Hanabi. It also reminded her of a youthful time she never quite had the pleasure of experiencing.

Parking was difficult when they arrived, and Hinata understood the reason why Neji had wanted to be so early. It would have been nearly impossible had they arrived later then they did. Bon was popular, and Hinata knew, especially on a Friday, that getting in without reservations would be much more difficult then parking. She had called two days prior, putting it under 'Uchiha-Hyuga'. The question tumbled into her mind when she had hung up. Who would arrive first?

"We're early enough to seem attentive, yet not anxious." Neji whispered closely to her as they entered the lively restaurant.

Hinata felt like she was a couple steps behind, and she realized as the pretty host greeted them with a smile that she was. Neji spoke with the host, curtly, his standard stance. Yet the hostess still smiled and politely led the way. As they made their way to the table, the hostess turned a smiling cheek to Hinata and asked a question. It didn't take Hinata completely by surprise, she knew that babies attracted attention and polite questions would be asked.

"She's a cute one! What's her name?"

Hinata felt one end of her mouth rise in a small smile. "Hayako."

The pretty hostess nodded, remembered her job, and kept walking, turning a wary eye on Neji.

"Ah, here we are!" She said softly. "Please enjoy your stay at Bon. We will assist you shortly."

Sliding open the Japanese styled tatami mat door, the hostess then stepped aside, bowed, and let them enter. Neji gave a taut nod and slipped off his shoes, quick to get settled.

Slightly relieved that they had arrived first, Hinata almost forgot that she had to remove her shoes as that Bon was a restaurant of tradition. Clutching Hayako especially hard, Hinata gratefully kicked off her shoes. For a moment she wondered what Sai would say, seeing as that she wouldn't even be w_earing_ the dastardly things during the dinner.

"I love your shoes, by the way." The words were whispered as she was slowly taking off the ballet slippers on Hayako's feet. Before she could thank the hostess, the girl had already skittered away.

Having already taken his seat, Neji fingered the menu, talking in almost a whisper as he did. "We made it here first, which is only appropriate. They should be here in only a few minutes time, so let's go over everything. You have all of the papers I asked you to get copies of?"

Tucking her feet under and taking a seat on the small plush pillow, Hinata nodded while digging in her purse for the toy she bought for Hayako to be occupied with. "I have it all, Neji."

Fingering the menu, Neji bobbed his head up in down. "Good. Set it down in the middle of the table, to where they will be able to view it once entering. We want them to know that you mean to get straight down to business. You know how to handle people, men especially. You've had great example, and so I expect you to take a male role."

For a moment, he slightly turned his head and gazed at his niece. "Hinata, you're sure she'll be able to sit up alone throughout this meeting?"

Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled. "We've been working on it since her six month mark. Hayako can sit up."

Her taut cousin raised an eyebrow. "We can't have her fidgeting."

With another knowing smile, Hinata held up three toys, small and large enough that Hayako could hold but not eat. "I told you, Neji. I have it all."

Neji said not another word, giving the menu back part of his attention, and Hinata continued to remove the papers from her larger bag, neatly laying them in the middle of the table. Hayako sat beside her, not quite reaching the short, small table, slightly swaying at her newfound talent of staying upright without adult help. Hinata turned and handed her the bottle she had prepared earlier.

"She'll be sleep soon. Although for how long, I am unsure."

"The child is advanced." Neji murmured, not at all surprised. The child, no matter how idiotic and unfit her parents were, came from the best of the best. Anything less was unacceptable. "Have you considered any higher thought development programs?"

Before Hinata could answer with her firm no and Neji could counter with a justifiable reason as to why she should, the door abruptly slid open and an unfamiliar male voiced, "This is just the type of place a woman would pick." There was not an ounce of spite in the man's voice, but more of an appreciative tone.

All three pairs of Hyuga eyes turned a subtle gaze toward their new visitors. The young hostess who had greeted them previously bowed once again, her cheeks a tell-tale pink. After finding trouble reciting words she used every day for customers at work and minutes before, the hostess once again skittered off, flustered, a hand flying up to pat her hair down and the other smoothing her kimono.

"I know this is traditional, but bowing is such a hassle. So I'll just be taking my seat. Anyone order yet?"

The one presumed to be Nara Shikamaru was slightly…underdressed, or so Hinata decided to think. Comfort was definitely a motive in the choosing of his white shirt, jeans, and sandals. A brown leather messenger bag hung from his shoulder and black aviators were pushed back on the top of his head, taking no attention from his unconventional hairstyle. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see the beginnings of a frown on Neji's face.

Before Neji could say what she was expecting to be something cynical, Itachi seemed to glide past Shikamaru, his shoes already removed. His companion gave a light laugh, realizing his error, and removed his. While Itachi entered, bowed, nodded to both Hinata and Neji, acknowledging their presence, Shikamaru instead bent down to Hayako's level and started grinning.

"Cute kid. I expect she'll lighten the mood here." Brown eyes flickered to Hinata. "Women usually do."

"A seat is open for you, Mr. Nara." Neji said tightly, irritated at the fact that he had yet to sit down. Hinata found her hand subconsciously nudging his knee, hoping it would calm him. The last thing anyone needed was an angered Neji Hyuga before anything had even been done or said.

"Of course, Mr. Hyuga. I hope you and Ms. Hyuga haven't waited long. Saturday nights, kids out, you know the traffic."

"We understand." Hinata jumped in, with a smile, letting everyone know that it was indeed okay, at least for _her_. That and she knew they had arrived later on purpose.

It was at that time that a different waitress, dressed in traditional Japanese garb and as equally attractive as the one before her, gently opened the door, cups of piping green tea on a tray in hand. All heads turned and the waitress introduced herself with a voice that carried. Silent eyes flickered towards Shikamaru, as that he was the only one then standing.

As soon as he was seated across from Neji, Saya bent down and handed out the tea, a smile forming on her dark red lips. Hinata couldn't help but notice how she slightly dipped lower when handing Itachi his tea, how her smile widened. Hayako had begun to grab at her skirt, taking Hinata's attention away, her small toy tossed aside. Knowing that her baby wanted to be picked up and held with the motive of wanting to touch things on the table, Hinata drew her eyebrows together, forming a saddened expression, and shook her head.

"Not now, Haya. The tea is too hot." There would be no burn accidents!

Pushing her cup far away, Hinata made sure that if it were to spill she would at least have time to catch the scalding tea before it could do damage. The others had begun to order, so while waiting for her turn, Hinata leaned over a retrieved Hayako's neglected toy. When she resurfaced, she suddenly found all eyes on her.

"Oh, the Uzumaki Special, please. Thank you."

It was obvious Hinata was a regular. She nodded and smiled at Shikamaru's compliment on her choice of restaurant. He sat with one elbow on the table, his cup of tea dangling from the tips of fingers. Deciding that Shikamaru Nara was the most casual lawyer she had ever met in her entire life, Hinata found herself slightly surprised. Although in his defense, if someone like Uchiha Itachi were to trust and use his services specially, there had to be some merit to his skill. Something told her, just as Sai was, there was more to Nara Shikamaru then one could tell by just watching him.

Unfortunately Neji wasn't as understanding. Disapproval emanated from his side of the table so thick, Hinata was sure that it was visible. It was when Itachi cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows, hands clasped together slightly beneath his chin was it apparent that courtesy had played its part in the meeting and the main affair was about to take its place. He had been gazing at the papers only seconds before, and soon Shikamaru held a different air of his own, slipping his hands into his messenger bag, pulling out a stack of papers.

_This is it_. Hinata took a deep breath and took a deep look at the two men who sat facing her. Her eyes then traveled to the papers that sat in the middle of the table, spread out. She saw her and Hayako's birth certificate, their socials, and a copy of her degree. The only three things that existed to show that they were connected, that Hayako was a Hyuga. Neji had asked her to recover and make copies of those three documents specifically and she had, twice just to be safe. Names were going to have to be changed, she knew. Everything would be changed.

Shikamaru began his tone completely different. "Before we continue in discussing any further arrangements, the first, and most important, is the finalization of this marriage. Now I have to ask, has a specific date been chosen? Also let us note that it must fit in accordance with whatever story the two of you choose to use."

Neji had not stirred and Hinata realized that he wouldn't. She was in control, and he would only jump in if he thought necessary. She could feel Itachi's eyes on her, and as she reached for her cup of tea, she saw that they were lightly questioning. He would leave it up to her to choose, she could read.

"Because we want to avoid suspicion, the date has to be carefully chosen. By taking this into consideration, I have come up with a scenario that I am going to run by all of you."

There was a pause in which no one said anything, and Hinata took this as that it was clear on what she was saying.

Fingering a slip of paper that sat on the table, Hinata brought it closer and peered down for a split second. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"It was found that my sister, Hyuga Hanabi, was pregnant in the month of July of the year 2010, but I'll be using August as the base month. So Itachi and mines relationship should have started some time before that and since this cannot be seen as a brief sexual relationship, I think two year's time before the pregnancy is an appropriate time. Now I know that creates a wider time period that we have to account for as to why no one was told of this marriage and why we thought it best to keep secret, but… I believe it's the best decision."

Shikamaru had been taking notes diligently, the scribbling of his pen the only sound heard, aside from Hayako's babies gurgle.

"There was a technology convention in June on the fifteenth of 2008, and I know Itachi and I had met before that, but I think that's a good start for the relationship's beginnings. As for why we felt no need to tell anyone, I'd say that we didn't want to mix work with pleasure, and so we kept things private. Now a year from that time, sometime in 2009, we become married on the tenth of October. And then several months afterwards, I become pregnant, learning of it in July of 2010. "

Chewing on his pen, Shikamaru commented, "Hm, plausible, but there's still fine lines. Small details to think of, but Itachi has heard and I know he's working them out as we speak. So our definite date of marriage is the tenth of October in the year of 2009, correct?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata watched Itachi agree with no objections. Did he accept her scenario then? He hadn't thought of a better one? Turning her head to Neji, she found him looking at her. With a short nod, he confirmed that what she had brought forth could be used. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to work. If Itachi had any qualms, she knew he would speak. At the moment, he was being very quiet, but she could tell that he was thinking. What he was thinking about made her wonder.

"A koseki tohon isn't needed here, but I'll need copies of each of yours for the municipal office. If anything ever occurs in the future, any disputes, this can be used as evidence of your marriage. I already have the Uchiha's, all I need is yours Ms. Hyuuga."

Neji was swift and only a flick later did he have the papers pushed towards Shikamaru. He clicked his tongue and sighed. "I love working with Hyuga's, lemme tell yah! So organized." He continued to scribble words here and there.

"Now I know you all know what these sheets of paper stand for." Shikamaru held up the Kon in Todoke. "Both Hyuga Neji and I will be witnesses and will sign in our appropriated places. Our official family seals won't be needed, but the Uchiha and Hyuga's will, and so when you both sign your names, please also sign your seals. Before anyone signs, I need a confirmation from both parties."

Hinata unexpectedly found her gaze joined by Itachi's. There was something in his eyes, a look she could only describe as indisputable. A type of confidence that willed her mouth open as she spoke the words of acquiescence. By the time the kon in todoke came sliding her way, being freshly signed by Neji who took his time reading the document over, Hinata knew that it was nearly finished, all was left was her signature and seal. For an instant, she admired the signatures of the men, knowing that hers would look nothing like it.

Grasping the fountain pen, Hinata signed her name, slowly and deliberately. She eyed the date she had chosen without the objection of Itachi, marveling over the fact that no one knew how important that day was to her for other reasons beside the day she was joined in matrimony with Uchiha Itachi.

"Perfect." Shikamaru breathed. "And all before dinner."

He took no time in collecting all the papers.

"Yes." Neji uttered. "I agree that matters went along smoothly, but I also have a few affairs of my own to address to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha regarding a couple key elements of their relationship."

"If no one from both parties object to questioning, the finalization of the marriage is completed." Shikamaru said jokingly, as if anyone actually would. "I will promptly record these tomorrow and all will be set in stone."

Neji nodded. "Concerning living arrangements, I will assume, in accordance with the circumstances that you both have decided to live together, along with the child. And if so, a type of move would be established immediately." He paused for some signs of life.

Hinata met Itachi's gaze once again and they both nodded at the same time. It only made sense. All uncomfortable feelings aside, if it made things more believable, it would have to be done.

"I live in Saitama," Itachi noted aloud.

"A ways away." Neji murmured. "In regards to financial arrangements and your personal assets, will any of these be available to Hinata for her own use?"

Itachi answered simply. "Because no prenuptial agreement was signed, as my wife, Hinata has fair ownership over whatever I own. I intend to be reasonable."

"Would you be willing to sign an agreement stating such?"

It was just like Neji to pop up with the unexpected. Hinata lifted Hayako into her lap, caressing her head. "You've been doing well, Hayako. Hang in there." She whispered, bringing the baby close.

Shikamaru dived in. "Ah, let me take a look at that."

Before Shikamaru had a chance to read the fine print, Itachi had already come forth, bringing Neji's paper closer to himself, pen already in hand. He had finished signing just as the door slide open and piping hot food was presented. All was silent as the food was set on the table, the waitresses bowed, and left.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed his chopsticks. "I hope all is settled."

"Not so easily." Neji retorted while grabbing his own chopsticks.

Hinata fed Hayako while the others ate, smiling and occasionally joining in conversation when it had veered towards her. She felt a sense of relief pass over here, even though she knew it was far too early to be relaxed. There was still a lot to be accomplished. Moving to Saitama to live with Itachi would be distressing enough, and she still had yet to meet his family. Itachi hadn't mentioned it. In fact he had mentioned a lot of factors that would play part in the scheme. There was a reason, she was sure.

It was done. She was an Uchiha and by that time the next day it would be legally official. Hinata was quiet all through dinner. It was after Shikamaru had abruptly left after a phone call and when they were about to part ways outside of Bon did she come back to reality.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Neji's voice appeared.

Lightly shaking her head, coming out of her thoughts, Hinata said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was..ah, thinking." Her cheeks turned a light pink much to her dismay. "What was the question?"

"It wasn't a question. I'm telling you that I'm going on ahead for the car and you wait here."

"That's right. It's raining." She uttered, staring out at the sheets of rain and then at a sleeping Hayako in her baby seat.

She had been standing beside Itachi and when Neji jogged out into the storm, she turned to him with intentions to speak, but found herself speechless. And so he spoke instead.

"Do you trust me?"

With her heels, Hinata was nearly as tall, only a couple inches away from his height. She almost wobbled.

"I…I signed."

"Yes, but do you trust me, Hinata?"

Did she?

It was a little late to be hesitant.

"Yes, I-I trust you."

But Itachi wasn't looking at her anymore, but at her hand which was now in his, palm down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring, an heirloom that had been in his family for generations, and gently slid it onto her ring finger.

When he did look at her again, Hinata wondered if he could tell that she was frozen.

"You said that you didn't have a set date for moving with me. Is two days time enough for you to collect all your belongings?"

"Yes."

By that time Neji had arrived and the rain had quieted down to a mere drizzle. Yet there was still so much to say, only two words popped into Hinata's head.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AHH HALLELUJAH TO THE HIGH HEAVENS. <strong>

**I have finished! Even though I feel as if I could have gone on...but that's a nice place to stop. From now on, things will start to really get going! :) Finally, right? It only took five chapters. -.- So next chapter will be comprised of Itachi, Hinata, and Hayako. As will the rest of the story. The MAIN focus. **

**And of course Hinata will have to meet the family, blah blah, face Sasuke, blah blah, and other things I'm not telling, blah...blah. **

**Okay, enough of me. I'd appreciate it if you told me your honest opinion of this long chapter! I take everything. Even the one word reviews, grudgingly. Or if you just read it and enjoyed it is fine too. **

**Ja ne! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A Mother's Touch**

**Chapter six**

**"Men feel cherished when they are needed.**

**Women feel cherished when they are loved."**

**- John Gray**

* * *

><p>They lay side by side, both staring up at the ceiling that had lived over their head for over a year, saying nothing. The only other sound audible besides their soft breathing was the rain. Hinata let her gaze travel to the bare window. Her curtains were missing as was her furniture. Neji had assured her when he had her things moved that her belongings would safely be in storage. It would be waiting for her in the event that her peculiar marriage ended in disaster.<p>

Lifting her hand up, Hinata stared at the ring that adorned her finger. She thought of what it stood for, the responsibility of wearing it, and why she even had it on. The more she thought the more apprehensive she became.

Watching Hayako with a smile, Hinata noticed that she had somehow flipped her body over to where she was lying on her stomach. Hayako struggled against the carpet to progress forward, her eyebrows strewn together in determination. Hinata flipped over on her own stomach, and propped herself up on her elbows, chin and cheek in palm. Thunder boomed and for a moment Hayako stopped her attempted crawling and let out a distressed cry. Flipping back over on her back, bringing Hayako with her, Hinata laid her on her stomach, caressing Hayako's head of hair.

The rain continued, slowing down for only a few moments only to start back up quickly again. Hinata felt herself dozing off, although it was strange that she could find the middle of her living room floor comfortable for a nap. Itachi would have probably found it strange as well, Hinata was sure, as she was jolted awake by the sudden knocking of who she was almost sure was her new beau. Peering down, she saw that Hayako had begun to dose off herself.

With a yawning Hayako in tow, Hinata pattered over to the door, slipping her flats on. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and prepared her face for a smile, hoping the yawn she could feel coming didn't make it through. Unfortunately her attempt at stifling failed, and with nostrils flared, she proceeded to yawn in the faces of one Uchiha Itachi and company.

Sheepishly she clamped a hand over her mouth, shyly chuckling. The ring gracing her ring finger lightly tapped her teeth. And then she realized something very important.

_They were married_.

Her eyes nervously flew to Itachi and then the man standing next to him, someone who had to be there only to carry her things. But _how _exactly were they supposed to act around one another?! She didn't know what to do! Hinata made up her mind to do what she had always seen other married couples do when first seeing each other. With a polite hello to the mover, Hinata turned to Itachi, took a breath, and gave him a questioning look. This was practice, she thought. Hinata knew for sure she would need some practice in the area of affection, especially with a husband. Hopefully he could see that she was hopelessly lost in what to do.

"Anata." Hinata greeted softly, feeling suddenly very unsure about her choice in calling him darling. From what she had observed in other couples, some were more public in their affection then others, but almost always at least one of them referred to the other as "dear" or "darling". It seemed like the right thing to say, and yet Hinata was still a bit hesitant.

Taking a couple steps back, Itachi let Hinata out the door. His hired help began to grab boxes and stack them upon pushcarts. Taking her stance beside Itachi, Hinata contemplated on what she should say. She smoothed out more wrinkles in her dress, knowing it was obvious she had been napping only moments before. Hayako held her usual spot, propped up on Hinata's hip, sucking her thumb, a habit Hinata was trying to wean her out of.

"Hinata." Itachi's voiced calmly. "You look nervous."

"I am nervous. W-what if I'm not convincing?" she whispered, keeping her eyes on the movers. What was it he had said? They needed to be honest. It was what would make the relationship work. And she was willing to be truthful about everything, if it would make anything less challenging then it would already be. Hinata had the strangest feeling that her cheeks were pink, and not because Hayako had begun to pinch them with her small hands.

They began towards the elevator. Once inside and on their way down, Itachi turned to her and said "It depends on how we want people to view the relationship. According to our story, we've been married for some time and have a child," he explained evenly. "So the characteristics of shy newlyweds shouldn't be able to apply here. We should be comfortable and used to each other by now. Think of it as if we're settling into each other's existence."

Hinata felt like they were doing business. "I was thinking w-we need to practice…or at least I need practice."

Itachi nodded. "I understand. Although as I'm sure you know, I'm usually invited to many social events and because you are my wife, you are expected to be with me. There will be many people who will not understand."

_Speaking of practice_, Hinata thought, holding Hayako in one arm and fingering her room keys in the other. There were almost to the large glass doors when she said. "Do you mind holding her while I return my keys?" It would be strange if he refused, and she knew he would comply. Itachi raised his hands and carefully took Hayako in his arms, nodding silently.

By the time she returned, the movers had made it downstairs with all of her things, and Itachi was directing them on what to do. Hinata wondered if they found it as amusing as she did, that they were being instructed by a man with a baby who was constantly grabbing at his hair, forcing him to pause every couple minutes to release her grip.

"Ah, um, Mrs. Uchiha your husband told us to refer to you concerning the… uh, baby seat… thing here." One of movers said in a gruff voice. "Where would you prefer it?"

It took her more than a second to realize the inquiry was towards her, and not anyone else. Hinata turned, not letting a glance towards a staring Itachi be missed. Practice, right?

"In..in our car, please, thank you." She said, eying the black car that was parked just outside the entrance.

Hinata walked back over to Itachi and Hayako, both of whom were keeping an eye on the movers and they loaded up the small truck with their company's logo smacked on, almost obnoxiously. She caught the flicker of relief on Itachi's face as he handed her back her baby. He hadn't so quickly forgotten their last little encounter!

"Are you ready?" he asked her once nearly all her things were packed away.

What would he have done if she had said no?

"Yes."

Once outside, Hinata gazed up at the grey clouds, noting that the rain had stopped. The sun had begun to break through the mountains of cumulus clouds, shedding much wanted light on an otherwise dreary day. Peering inside Itachi's car, Hinata found that it smelled new, almost as if no one had ever driven it. She quirked her lips when she saw the poor job the mover had done in buckling in the car seat. Setting Hayako on the other side of the car seat (and hoping she wouldn't roll over), Hinata redid the seat belt. When Hayako was all strapped in, Hinata raised her head from the inside of the car, and saw that the driver of the truck was giving Itachi a thumb's up. She took her seat in the passenger's side and waited.

Saitama Prefecture was around three hours from where she lived, Nagoya. Unsure of whether Itachi wanted to talk on the drive, Hinata hoped that he did as that there were still matters that needed to be discussed. There were several more things they needed to discuss. Her family shouldn't have been much of an issue, regarding her estrangement, but there was still his. Hinata knew that Itachi was aware of the fact that she had to meet them immediately. Of all their current issues, it was his family that loomed ominously over her head the most.

Hayako hated her car seat, and wasn't used to sitting in it very often. Hinata wasn't surprised when only a few minutes later she heard whining and whimpering. Twisting her body around to face the backseat, she popped a pacifier in Hayako's mouth, knowing it would sooth her for at least an hour. Perhaps she would be asleep by then.

When Hinata turned back around to face the front, Itachi was already in the car, snapping his seat belt. It wasn't until several minutes later, when they had eased into an unexpectedly comfortable silence that Hinata broke through it, in hopes that they could discuss what they hadn't at dinner two days prior.

"Do we have to worry about your neighbors?"

It didn't take long for him to answer. "I live in a very private condominium, and because of my work, I'm rarely home. I don't know them and they don't know me. They won't be a problem." There was a short pause, and then Itachi took the opportunity to describe where she would be living until further notice. "If you need anything, don't worry about asking me."

Hinata asked about work, even though she knew, as Saiko-keiei-sekinin-sha (Chief Executive Officer) he would be busy throughout the week working and would come home, if he came home, very late. He might even go into overtime and work Saturday, if necessary. She had her own father for example, and she was almost sure that with Itachi it wouldn't be too different.

"The anniversary banquet for the company is two weeks away and we will have to attend. You'll meet my family and staff," Itachi explained. He kept his eyes faithfully glued to the stretching highway in front of him. Hinata heard him sigh when they came upon traffic. "I'll explain everything there."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Will Sasuke…?" she trailed off. For some reason, Sasuke made her nervous, much like as though he were a ticking bomb with no set time to detonate. He could explode at any time, destroying them.

They had come to a complete stop. Itachi tapped a finger on the driving wheel and took a moment to look at her. "He'll be there, but he's not that daft." His phone was vibrating again, and he yet again ignored it.

Gazing into the rearview mirror at Hayako, Hinata saw that she was asleep, her head slumped and pacifier having fallen in between her chubby legs. Still gazing she said, "Your family, will they ask me any questions about you?"

Itachi nodded, pleased that traffic had begun to pick up and they were again going at a steady pace. "It's up to you to tell them anything. They know I'm private and will try to use you to find out as much as they can. Especially my mother. You don't have much to worry about from my father, he's not well. In any case, they'll want to know more about you then anyone."

Knowing he was right, Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry about your father. Has he been ill for very long?"

"Long enough that he's prepared a will. Another reason why Sasuke would want to keep quiet."

Hinata's own father came to mind. They had never been out right enemies (he was her father, and Hinata had enough sense to be grateful), but they had never been close either. Her father had immersed himself in work after the death of her mother and the birth of Hanabi. In his absence, other family members stepped in, but that nagging feeling of his missing presence still lingered. He hadn't been there, and secretly Hinata felt bitterly about it. When she had been estranged, Hinata felt as if she should have missed her father, but she didn't miss him. In all honesty, she didn't even know who he really was.

"Are…are you close with your father?" Hinata asked, hoping she didn't seem like she was prying.

"We don't speak very often. Are you…close with yours?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not since Hayako was born, and even before then. We've never even lived in the same home. Although it is possible you may need to meet him."

"I've met him before. He may find it rude that I hadn't mentioned our relationship."

At this, Hinata shook her head again. "If anything, my father understands the importance of business. He'd understand why you wouldn't discuss it."

"And your mother?"

"She…passed away, when Hanabi was born."

Before he could apologize, Hinata stopped him. "It's alright. You didn't know. It's sort of my m-motive, for this…for us. I don't want Hayako to grow up without a mother." She began to fiddle with the hem of her dress, wondering if she had spoken a bit too much. She shouldn't have, right? Itachi needed to know. Besides what was the point of hiding anything? The more he knew about her, the better.

"What would you do," Itachi started, his dark eyes continually glued to the outstretched road before them. "If we were to be exposed?"

"With your family or mine?"

"Both."

Finger tapping her bottom lip, Hinata raised both brows. "Well I'm not sure how your family would handle it, considering I'd be your wife, but if my father knew Hayako was really Hanabi's baby…I'm sure he'd…" She trailed off, finding the question to be harder to answer than she had previously thought.

"The shame would be unspeakable because…it already happened once with me. So if it were to happen a second time, now involving you and Sasuke, the outcome would be very…upsetting." She'd rather not think about it. But Hinata had faith in herself and all who knew, besides Sasuke.

"It would be our shame." Itachi pointed out.

"Yes, it would. Although how do you think Sasuke would react?"

There was a slight shift of tone in his voice. "Sasuke has yet to grow up. It will be like a slap to the face."

"Do you think we're making them weaker, by taking over their responsibility?"

"People adopt children every day because their original parents are unable to properly care for them. We have the same situation, except we are more personally involved with the parents. Young people who can hardly be considered _adults_."

Itachi spoke on for a few moments after that, but his phone soon rang again. He excused himself and answered. Not knowing where to look, and not wanting to gaze at the seemingly endless road before them, Hinata settled on gazing at the slowly setting sun. Birds dotted the red orange sky. It was the perfect scene, a painter might say.

"My younger brother troubles you."Itachi suddenly stated from beside her, sliding his smartphone back inside his pocket.

"Your brother makes me worry just as Hanabi does. Not so much that they would tell someone, it's just that I wonder what this will do to them over time."

"You will be able to handle your sister, just as I will be able to handle Sasuke, I assure you. There is nothing to worry about."

With a quirk to her lips, Hinata unexpectedly felt a pang of envy of Itachi's poised façade. She began to think and appreciate his self assurance. The relationship wouldn't work as smoothly as it could if they both held her personality.

Beginning to finger the hem of her dress again, Hinata felt a bit impulsive and thanked Itachi. She didn't really know why she did. Perhaps it was because she hadn't thanked him enough. Would she ever be able to?

"Oh, there's no need for thanks. I have done nothing yet."

Deciding to leave it there, Hinata settled into another silence.

Itachi eyed the gas gauge, knowing that earlier, before he had even left, he shouldn't have gone against his better judgment. Seeing that he had, they were going to have to stop for gas. Darkness had descended over them, something he hadn't exactly planned. He would have preferred to be home before dark himself, but the speed required for such a time wouldn't have been appropriate with an infant in tow.

He took the first exit he saw, briefly explaining to Hinata what he intended to do.

"I can drive the rest of the way." she offered.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata bobbed her head. "It's no problem. As long as you can help me keep an eye on Hayako."

Itachi did have some work to do. They had about an hour and a half left and it was already dark. It didn't matter how quickly or slowly she drove at that point. As far as keeping eye on an infant in a car seat, he didn't find that especially challenging. She could drive.

While Itachi pumped gas, Hinata took the opportunity to stretch and check Hayako's diaper. Rubbing her nose with Hayako's, Hinata smiled. "I know you're ready to get out and change!" Diaper bag slung over her shoulder, she and Itachi exchanged knowing looks, and she entered the gas station.

Hinata would have preferred to change Hayako in a more sterile environment, but something told her that she and Itachi weren't at that point where she could just change the diaper in the car, the seemingly new and untouched car, and not feel like she was imposing on his personal belongings.

She wiped the baby changing station down several times before she laid down the blanket. When she was done, Hinata pulled out money for water. Somehow she successfully paid for the water while holding Hayako in the crook of her arm. The cashier giggled while giving her the change back.

"Your baby is s_oooo_ cute! Is that your husband out there?"

Hinata popped the water bottles in the diaper bag and nodded with a small smile.

"I can just tell from far away, they look so much alike! How old is she?"

"Six months just this month."

The cashier took a couple steps back and began to rub the first phase of a pregnancy. "I hope mine comes out looking as cute as yours. I mean, her daddy isn't as good-looking as _yours_, but strange things happen in the womb." She winked.

Hayako reached for the sunglasses. Hinata agreed and wished her a safe pregnancy and a goodnight. By the time she returned to the car, Itachi was already seated in the passenger's side, his laptop open on his lap, typing away. Several papers sprinkled the dashboard in front of him. GPS was already programmed. Soft classical music played in the background.

After buckling Hayako in and popping the bottle in her mouth, Hinata approached the driver's side with the two waters, still slightly surprised Itachi had let her drive. Not that she expected him to treat her like a child, but she hadn't imagined he would concede so quickly and with so little thought.

Bending over she held the bottle out to him. With ease Itachi grasped the bottle with one hand, the other still typing, and thanked her with what seemed to be a smile. Hinata still couldn't really pinpoint what it was.

A few minutes of fiddling with the seat controls and it was pretty obvious that she was having trouble adjusting the seat. For a moment, she had forgotten how tall Itachi was.

"The seat self adjusts, Hinata. It just takes a few minutes." Itachi informed, not looking up from his computer.

True to his word, Hinata felt the seat voluntarily move forward. Taking breath, she settled comfortably in the plush seat and kept her eyes steadily on the road as she drove off. A while later, when the signs started appearing and the GPS's voice broke the quiet, Hinata knew they were close. She looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Hayako had discarded the empty bottle, her head slumped against her shoulder.

"Itachi," she nearly whispered. Hinata cleared her throat. "Um, would…would you mind straightening out Hayako's head? I read that it's not good for the neck's development…if the baby slumps over that way. I-I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I can't really…do it at the moment."

He still wasn't looking at her, and because her eyes were focused on the road, she couldn't see the look on his face.

"Still nervous?"

"I-I know, I shouldn't be. It's just…you're working, and I know you're probably catching up, so I just…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Itachi said as he twisted his body around, facing the backseat. "Practice, remember?" he expressed, referring to his interaction with Hayako.

"Right, practice." Hinata echoed.

She stopped at the gates of his condominium and watched carefully as a security guard walked up to her window. Hinata rolled it down at the press of a button, a smile automatic. Itachi lightly tapped her arm. With a quick glance, she saw that he was handing her what seemed to be like two passes.

"Good evening. May I please see your identification?" The guard inquired, peering through glasses.

"Good evening."

Hinata handed him the passes and Itachi went back to typing.

Seconds later the guard grinned, bowed, and opened the gate. "Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Your moving van arrived minutes ago and we are currently guiding their progress. Please have a nice night."

The title still seemed strange, and Hinata was unused to it. Both she and Itachi murmured like pleasantries, and went on.

As Itachi picked up where the GPS left off, Hinata took the time to gaze up at the staggeringly tall condominium. She wasn't afraid of heights, but it was the delicacy of the building. She was almost positive the inside was just as modern as the outside, if not more.

As they parked, Hinata couldn't help but notice the extremely familiar car next to them. She then realized, after reading the license plate, that it was _hers. _

"My car?"

"Your cousin's insightful thinking, of course. I'm a very unreliable source of transportation during the week."

It was always Neji. What would she do without him?

* * *

><p>A splash of cold air and light greeted Hinata bitterly as she followed Itachi inside his apparently very well conditioned condo. Goosebumps immediately rose on her bare shoulders. Despite it being frigid, Hinata took in her surroundings. The design was definitely western, a look Hinata often favored. She removed her shoes anyway. Modern and western, yet minimal and very clean. It hardly looked lived in.<p>

Her boxes were neatly stacked up beside the door. She would have to unpack those once she found out where she would be sleeping.

"You have complete permission to do whatever you like with the place. I'm not much of a decorator."

Hinata peered down at her bare feet on the shiny wooden floor. "You have someone come in and clean?"

"Every day at one."

Thinking that this little fact would have to change, Hinata nodded silently. She followed Itachi as he showed her around the condo, making small notes of places to childproof. Seeing as that in the next few months, from what she had read in several baby books, Hayako would begin to become a lot more mobile and independent, a development Hinata was sure would make her edgy. Those wooden stairs were an absolute death trap!

The kitchen was bare except for water and sake, something Itachi apologized for (he ate on the go often), and Hinata assured him it was alright (but she was definitely going grocery shopping that week). The living room, which was a few paces away from the kitchen, had a screen tv, one she wondered if he ever watched. Probably not. The wall to floor glass paned windows were entirely bare, and Hinata felt almost exposed. When they made it upstairs, Itachi entered the guest room first. He began to explain, and when he was finished, Hinata felt the need to ask a couple questions.

"Does your family ever visit?"

"If anyone ever would like to meet with me, if they know me, it would certainly not be at my home, but my office. Although you've brought up a good point. After the banquet, I'm sure they'll want to come here and visit. Of course this can easily be avoided."

Hinata quirked a lip. "I don't want to seem unfriendly. Can we keep avoiding visits for so long?"

"Perhaps not, but I've become rather good at it at this point. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well this should be a nursery, and that extra room should be ours. If someone were to come over and see…well, it'd be odd, wouldn't you say?"

Itachi nodded and then mentioned that he would cogitate on the matter. For Hinata, it was good enough.

"Where would you like the cradle?" he was running a hand through his hair and looking around the room.

"In here for now, right?"

"For now.." Itachi echoed, seemingly thinking far off. "My mother will insist on coming over. There is no doubt about that."

"I think that she should want to… and has a right. She is your mother, after all. And now Hayako's grandmother. It could also lessen some possible suspicion if she sees how we live."

Itachi's dark eyes flickered in her direction. "I suppose your right. For tonight, we'll leave the cradle in here."

Instead of a verbal acquiesce, Hinata gave Itachi a more guttural one.

Raising a dark eyebrow, Itachi smirked. "Hungry?"

She hadn't said anything before. Hinata nodded, unnecessarily ashamed for being quiet.

"Yes, a bit."

Itachi gave her a knowing look. "I'll order some food. You can continue to look around or unpack your things if you like. You can put whatever you like anywhere. I don't mind. Do you want anything specific?"

"Anything is fine, thank you."

He pulled out his phone and left the room, leaving Hinata and a yawning Hayako. She had seen all that she could have seen, except his personal room and belongings. Hinata had a feeling she would be seeing those soon. In any case, she was going to start unpacking.

Itachi was already a step ahead of her. He had appeared only moments later with a couple of her boxes. She listened to his footsteps as he descended down the stairs for the second batch. One of the boxes was Hayako's playpen. If Hinata was going to start packing, she had to put Hayako somewhere and that was going to be the place.

"Where did I put those blankets…" she said softly to herself as she waded through the items of one large box.

After checking most of her boxes, Hinata heaved a sigh, propped Hayako on her hip, and ventured back downstairs. Itachi was in the kitchen, phone propped to his ear, leaning on a counter and writing. For a moment, she admired the pristine granite.

She cleared her throat. It didn't take long for Itachi to notice her. Giving Hinata a quick nod, he uttered a confirmation of price, and then set his phone down.

"Do you have any blankets? I can't seem to find those I brought."

It then occurred to Hinata that she felt very stiff and nervous. Maybe it was because she tended to be uneasy under his dark gaze (she found this out quickly from their first meeting). In her mind, Hinata knew there was no maybe. She knew why.

She still didn't know who this person was. And here she was standing in his living room, barefoot and admiring his kitchen's counters. So she told him.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just that I suddenly feel like I'm intruding in your home."

"Our home." Itachi corrected. "You still feel nervous." he said, matter-of-factly.

Another sigh heaved. "I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"It'll pass. You'll know me soon enough. In fact, you don't even have much of a choice. Because you'll be living with me, you'll see me at my most vulnerable. You'll get the opportunity to witness my frustrations and disappointments. These are things I don't even allow my own family to see. You get what no one else has."

Hinata swallowed, not sure if she wanted him to finish. She asked anyway. "What is that?"

"My life."

A corner of Itachi's mouth upturned. "And my blankets. I'll show you the linen closet."

He turned and walked passed her up the stairs. Hinata was grateful for this because he hadn't had the chance of seeing her wide-eyed, guilt-ridden expression. She had a feeling he had said most of that to somewhat ease her insecurities, but somehow it made her feel as if she had taken something from him. Here he was, giving her his life and what had she given him? Several more responsibilities?

"I want to help you." Hinata uttered softly. "With your work."

Itachi had stopped in front of a door in the hall. "I have employees for that, Hinata. You're my wife. I know I've just made you feel obligated, but it wouldn't be proper."

The word echoed in her mind.

_Wife._

She persisted on. "I understand that, but there has to be something I can help you with. There has to be something besides things that… wives do. I worked with my father for years, I can be of help."

In reply, Itachi started to hand her three fluffy, dark blue blankets stacked atop each other. Remembering she was carrying a baby, he stopped himself and turned towards her room.

"I have to make a few calls. We'll talk about it over dinner."

Hinata quirked a lip and nodded, somewhat reluctant. She recalled her father saying something similar, but the talk rarely happened. And now that she thought about it, neither was he at dinner. Funny how certain things tended to bring you back.

Her reminiscing aside, Hinata had a relatively easy time unpacking. Although for a moment, she was unsure if she could figure out how that playpen was set up. It was much more complicated setting up then taking it down.

The moment she set Hayako down, it was a problem. A whine sputtered out of the infant's lips and Hinata attempted to soothe her with toys. It didn't work and she ended up taking a seat on the bed and rocking her to sleep. It took longer than she expected and before Hinata knew it she was yawning as well.

"So much for the playpen," she muttered.

In a corner of the room, Hinata had set up the easily opened, portable crib. Gently she laid Hayako on Itachi's dark blue blankets, and mused for a moment at how they didn't match the pastels of the crib. The blankets looked out of place amongst the light pinks, greens, and blues.

With Hayako snoozing and Itachi making his calls, Hinata took the opportunity to make a few calls herself. Grabbing the "baby listener" and her phone, she proceeded to slip into the bathroom. As the phone rang, Hinata slid down onto the plush rug, her back pressed against the wall.

She dragged a finger across the white tile, marveling at how clean the surface looked and felt. Would she be able to clean like this?! Hinaga wondered how much Itachi paid for these specific cleaning services.

Neji suddenly answered with a facetious comment.

"Hinata, I do hope that you're calling me to check in and tell me how you're doing and not that you're planning to leave the man already."

"Hello to you too, Neji!"

"Do you want me to come get you?"

Hinata felt the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm fine, Neji. We're both fine. Thank you but coming to pick me up won't be necessary. I would miss dinner."

"The Uchiha can _cook_?"

"I… actually don't know. Even if he could, I wouldn't allow it. That's my job, remember?"

"You'll have to invite me over for dinner in the next week or so. I want to get a look at where you're staying. What are you doing tomorrow? You know you'll be alone for the majority of the day."

"I know." Hinata said. "I'm used to it. Oh, yes! Thank you for my car, Neji. I hadn't even thought about it." she added, her voice rising with gratitude.

"I have to go shopping, actually. He doesn't have very much food, and Hayako needs a restock on pretty much everything. There's also the baby-proofing."

"Well," Neji started, clearing his throat. "Here is my quick advice to you because I have to go in a minute. I suggest you get comfortable with the man. If you really intend to invest yourself, you will have to invest everything. Your feelings included. You know how you women are."

Hinata swallowed with a suddenly very dry throat.

"What do you mean, Neji?"

"Love him."

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Think on this. Will the relationship work otherwise?"

"Neji! You can't just choose the person you fall in love with! You really believe it's that simple?"

"Listen carefully, Hinata. I said love him, not fall in love with him. There is a difference and it is possible. It's almost laughable you have me explaining this to you."

Hinata wanted to point out that it was because Neji had had more relationships then she did, but she kept it to herself.

"I have to go." He continued. "I want you to really give that some thought. And when you invite me, make sure you prepare your soup. I've been thinking about it all week. Goodbye, Hinata. Call me immediately if you need anything." He furthered.

"Goodbye, Neji." Hinata said softly.

* * *

><p>When she returned downstairs, Hinata found herself alone. After peeking into his office and finding Itachi nowhere to be found, she tried the kitchen where she did find a note under a glass of what looked to be wine.<p>

Hinata sniffed the wine as she read the note. Apparently he had gone to get the food. Along with that thought, he also wanted her to try the American wine. It would go well with what they were eating.

Sai _had _said that he enjoyed sakes and wines. Hinata's eyes suddenly lit up with remembrance. The bottle of sake Sai had given her! Rushing up stairs with soft steps, she entered her room, peeked at Hayako, and found the box that she had carefully packed.

"I hope he doesn't like it chilled." Hinata murmured as she set the glass bottle on the table in the dining room. She then wondered how long he had been gone. In any case she should try to make herself useful.

Pattering back into the kitchen, Hinata hit the lights and for a moment gazed in slight awe. It was a dream kitchen, seemingly untouched. Itachi had been so quick in showing her and explaining things that she hadn't really had a chance to take it all in.

Gently opening and closing cabinets and drawers, Hinata managed to find all the necessities of setting dinner: chopsticks, spoons, napkins, bowls, and serving platters. By the time she had everything neatly arranged on the table, Hinata heard the door open.

She was by the sink washing her hands when Itachi poked his head in the kitchen. He had the bottle of wine in his hands and a considering look on his face.

"This is for tonight?" he asked, an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

Hinata felt herself quirk her lips, a nervous reaction. She nodded.

"It was a gift and…well, I thought tonight would be a nice time to have it. I hope you like it." She attempted a small smile and dried her hands.

Itachi approached her and the sink, setting the bottle down on the counter. He continued to roll his sleeves up and turn on the faucet.

"It's the only one I'm missing from my collection."

A look of surprise spread across Hinata's face.

"Really?"

He nodded and dried his own hands. In the cabinet next to the sink were the wine glasses and Itachi pulled out two.

"We're having this instead. Although I have to ask, what did you think of the merlot?"

She had to be honest. "It was bitter."

Itachi slowly nodded and turned towards the dining room, wine bottle in hand.

"This will be much sweeter."

Hinata voiced her agreement, but was really in thought when she followed after Itachi. All she could really think about was the fact that Sai had known and had purchased that wine on purpose. He had saved the best for last.

Realizing that she was hungrier then she previously thought, Hinata was grateful for the selection food that Itachi had set in the middle of the table, all container tops popped off. He, obviously unknowing of the kind of foods that she liked, had taken the consideration to try an array of items.

"I hope these selections are to your liking." He said to her, but not while looking at her. Instead he was eyeing the table, Hinata hoped, also in liking.

"I almost forgot what a fully made table looks like…" Itachi murmured while he laid one hand atop a napkin.

He then looked at her. "In my own home, anyway. Thank you."

For a moment, Hinata wondered if he noticed her nervousness and its telltale signs. She had been twiddling with her thumbs, her lip quirked. Once he thanked her, Hinata allowed herself to relax a bit. She took a seat.

"Thank you for the food."

Itachi lightly shrugged his shoulder, as if it were customary that he bought dinner all of the time. In fact, Hinata noted, it seemed like Itachi was all too much calm. She didn't know whether to appreciate it or find it unsettling.

"I'm going to go op-"

Itachi had been cut off from the sudden burst of sound from Hinata's baby radio, so loud that it had made her jump and abruptly push her chair from the table. Hinata was up the stairs in a flash, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest.

She hadn't realized that it was mainly the static that made it seem so loud or that Itachi was right behind her, not as flustered but observant. Expecting to find that Hayako had somehow rolled out of her crib and had fallen on the floor, it was much to her relief that that wasn't the case. The baby had merely woken up and, finding herself alone and in darkness, cried out.

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief and picked up her sobbing infant. The light in the room suddenly flickered on and she turned to find Itachi in the doorway, his finger on the light switch. A little embarrassed at how she had seemingly fled, Hinata assured him Hayako was fine and, grabbing the bottle that sat on the nightstand, voiced that dinner was getting cold.

* * *

><p>Over dinner Hinata had mainly been asking Itachi questions about his life and his schedule and he in turn answered thoroughly. Hayako had been lying in the crook of her arm, pacifier inserted. When they were almost finished eating, Itachi suddenly said:<p>

"Hinata, you mentioned to me earlier something about helping me out with work. I gave it some thought when I was out, and I've decided to allow you only under the conditions that it stays between you and me."

It was something she had almost forgotten herself. Hinata was a little surprised that he had remembered. She then had to remind herself again that she didn't know Itachi well enough to be surprised at anything he did.

An appreciative look slowly drifted onto Hinata's face. She nodded. "Thank you. I would like to help out with anything that you have available."

Itachi took one last sip of the sake, finishing it off. "There isn't anything urgent at the moment, but the week has barely begun. Although I must warn you of a few things, if you truly intend to assist me."

Hinata watched as Itachi paused, as if to let her take it all in. She blinked twice, as if to say go on.

"Under any other circumstances, I would never permit my wife to be involved or engaged in my business dealings. Even now, that rule still stands. I won't involve you. So when we say 'help out', I say that as lightly as possible. I'm sure you weren't expecting anything that you couldn't handle. I'm saying this in the event that you happen to see or hear something that disturbs you."

Hinata felt as if the room's temperature had fallen a few degrees. Neji's words came floating back into her mind. A Hyuga in the midst of Uchiha dealings? Was that what he had said? Here Itachi was, plainly telling her that it wouldn't happen. What if her father _did_ see the possible benefits of her being tied to one of his competitors?

It was possible that she could be put into a difficult situation. Hinata suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She should have never asked to help him out. What if she did come upon something that was disturbing?

"I understand."

"Good." Itachi sat back in his chair and reached into one of his pockets. "I have something else for you."

He laid two credit cards on the table.

"These are for any household expenses or personal expenditures that you may have. All I ask is that you save the receipts and give them to me at the end of every month."

Hinata decided not to object and slid the credit cards closer to herself. Itachi stood up, his plate in his hands. He reached across the table and took her plate as well, despite Hinata's wide eyed glance and shake of the head.

"I'll clear and dry."

She knew he was trying to be helpful. Hinata watched his back as he walked into the kitchen and started the sink. She observed how his hair slightly moved in a rhythmic way every time he moved and how all his movements seemed to be precise and deliberate. Hinata wondered how he could be so graceful, yet intimidating at the same time. She would find out fairly soon, Hinata knew.

With a light sigh and the thought that the day had went fairly well, Uchiha Hinata carried her sleeping baby upstairs, her two new credit cards clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to personally thank my beta, who has stuck with me throughout all this procrastinating and laziness. It took me a while, but I finally finished! So yes, big big thanks to you, hun. <strong>

**As for my readers, I would like to just say sorry (of course). I know it's been far too long and if you're still reading, I really appreciate it. These past six months have been really hectic for me with college applications, exams, filling out scholarships, and trying not to get senoritis...**

**You get the idea. I do graduate in a couple weeks, so I will happily be more able to update more often. I've already started on the next chapter, so hopefully I will get that out within a couple weeks. So until then I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me your honest opinions. **

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A Mother's Touch **

**Chapter seven**

**"Love, n. A temporary insanity curable by marriage."**

** - Ambrose Bierce**

* * *

><p>A city lay sleeping. A new day was about to be born, and with it the start of a new life for Uchiha Hinata. Upon waking in her new, strange bed Hinata found her name running through her head again and again. The ring on her finger again became very apparent. It was beautiful. She almost felt guilty about being given the honor of wearing something so precious. Shaking the thought from her mind, Hinata stood up looking ruffled. She glanced at her clock with relief.<p>

If she had her times right and if her husband were as punctual in all things he did as he said he was, he should be arriving from a run in about ten minutes. Hinata glanced at her sleeping baby and then peered outside her window. They were higher up than it had seemed the night before. Night it still seemed as that the sun hadn't even risen yet. It was almost six in the morning. By the time Itachi returned, the sun would be up and with it the slumbering city.

Yawning softly, Hinata tip toed downstairs. They had cleaned up very well together. She had started to suspect that Itachi was somewhat of a perfectionist. Not that she had a problem with it, but Hinata couldn't help but to feel that the evidence of someone living in their home wouldn't be there. Something would have to be done. Maybe she would leave a few pacifiers around.

It took a bit of searching, but Hinata eventually found the items necessary for tea. She quirked her lip. Itachi apparently enjoyed mainly oolong. It would seem that she would also have to have a hand in tweaking the type of tea in the household as well. Perhaps some black or jasmine.

As soon as the water was finished boiling, the front door opened with a slight whish of air, footsteps immediately following. Hinata tied her knee length robe tighter as she began to steep the tea. The kitchen was soon filled with the aroma of oolong, one that was pleasant and comforting. It was a scent that Hinata wasn't familiar yet. She knew that it was expensive just from looking at the leaves and the special way it had to be prepared.

The sun had begun to rise when she took a seat at the table. Hinata deeply inhaled the whirls of steam that rose from her cup. Itachi didn't have any sugar, so she decided to have it straight. After a few sips, she decided she probably would have liked it better that way. Closing her eyes for a moment, Hinata allowed herself to relax. When she opened them, she found her husband standing at the foot of the stairs, observing her. What struck her the most was that he didn't try to hide it.

"Good morning." Hinata said. She suddenly felt underdressed in her thin, black robe, even though it was barely half past six in the morning. The fact that when sitting down, it showed her legs didn't seem all too appropriate either. She didn't even want to think about her hair. Why had she not thought of getting herself together?

Itachi was anything but underdressed. This was a typical morning for him, of course minus the wife and the waiting cup of tea. Donned in one of his many suits, Itachi looked immaculately proficient. Although Hinata noticed he didn't have a tie on. It seemed to be the only thing missing. The laptop wedged between his arm and body even seemed to apart of the picture.

"Good morning." Itachi nodded. He walked over to the table and sat his laptop down at the head seat.

"Your tea is in the kitchen."

He gave her an appreciative glance and padded over to the kitchen, disappearing. Hinata stared at the laptop and the many papers he set down with it. She wondered if he ever took a break, aside from the occasional meal and sleep.

"Delicious, isn't it?" She heard him say. "I bought it in China a couple months ago and I almost forgot I even had it."

Hinata took another sip, breathing in the exotic aroma once more. "It smells wonderful. What kind of oolong is it?" She heard the opening and closing of cabinets.

"They call it jade."

Itachi reappeared, a cup of piping hot tea in his hands along with what appeared to be a small clear cup with vitamins. Upon taking his seat, he immediately began typing away, pausing only to drink or examine one of his papers. Having finished her own tea, Hinata took the opportunity to go back upstairs and check on Hayako. Her baby looked content and peaceful as she continued to sleep.

Checking her clock, she realized that the time that Itachi would be leaving was approaching. The two credit cards he gave her the previous night were on the nightstand, reminding her of all the things she would like to accomplish that day. Hinata quirked her lip. If this was going to be her home, it only seemed right that she should make it so. There was the baby-proofing, food for the week, any other extra cleaning that needed to be done, and dinner. When was the last time she even cooked?

Stepping into her bathroom, Hinata turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she found that her hair wasn't in as bad a state as she had originally thought. She didn't look entirely unkempt. It was her first morning being married and she was suddenly so conscious about her appearance. Perhaps some of Itachi's meticulousness was rubbing off on her already.

Hinata was choosing between jeans and a dress when she heard her name being called from down the hall. Poking her head out of the door she saw that Itachi's door was open. Swallowing a bit louder than she intended, Hinata found herself in Itachi's room. She had seen it the previous night, but it looked much better with the natural light falling in from the windows. She noted that his bed was already made and not a single thing could be found on the floor. His suit jacket was placed on the bed, although one could tell it had been discarded in somewhat of a rush.

Itachi wasn't facing her, but was in his closet, looking at something. Sensing her presence, he turned and hastily gestured she come over. Hinata found herself standing beside Itachi, in his closet. She hadn't realized how large it was! Not only was he a perfectionist, but he was also very organized. Hinata realized that not one piece of clothing was out of place. Suits were hung according to color. She figured the shirts were folded in one of the many drawers. The man had more shoes than she did.

He was standing in front of what seemed to be a smaller compartment of a drawer that hung ties. Holding two ties, Itachi seemed to be comparing the two. Turning to her, in all solemnity, he asked:

"Which one?"

Hinata, for some reason, felt like laughing. Instead she pointed to the dark grey tie in his right hand. "That one."

"Why?"

"You have white shirt on. White and grey never clash."

"Opinion or fact?"

"Opinion, but it does look better. Here, let me see."

Gingerly holding out her hand, Hinata gave Itachi a slight, shy smile. She had had to trust him all the way until that moment. The way she saw it, it was his turn. It looked as if Itachi agreed to some degree as he handed her the tie. Silently thanking Neji for schooling her on how to tie a tie in highschool, Hinata did so in a more trendy fashion, the eldredge knot. It looked much more complicated than it actually was. Not being able to tell if Itachi was impressed or not, Hinata took a step back, with hands on her hips, and let him examine the finished product in the mirror.

It would seem that he liked it enough, Hinata gathered. Itachi thanked her and headed toward the hall, his suit jacket in tow. Hinata followed, turning the light off in the closet. Back in her own room, she saw that Hayako was awake and whimpering. A big smile unfolded on her lips. Picking her baby up gently, Hinata walked downstairs. Itachi was at the dining table, slipping papers into a briefcase. She hadn't noticed Itachi's spare glance at the infant.

Propped on Hinata's hip, Hayako gazed curiously in the refrigerator as her mother grabbed a bottle of formula. Back in the dining room, Itachi stood patiently waiting for her to leave the kitchen. When she did, Hayako in the crook of her arm happily sucking on a bottle, Itachi checked his watch and then began to speak.

"Hinata, do you mind doing me another favor?"

Did he really expect her to say no?

"Of course not." She gave a friendly nod. "What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to tie a tie as you did before?" Itachi asked. There was a certain adroit look on his face, almost as if to say that he could easily figure it out himself. Hinata was slightly taken off guard at the question. For a reason that she couldn't quite place.

"Sure, anytime."

At that moment, Hayako began to cough, sputtering milk on Hinata's black robe. Hurriedly setting the bottle down on the table, Hinata launched into full on mommy mode, patting her back and whispering soothing words. Taking the opportunity to leave, Itachi did so and left with a parting goodbye. He didn't say what time he would be home. Hinata later took that as a sign that he was unsure and didn't want to promise anything. As far as she was concerned that was fine. She knew he was busy and that she had no right to impose on his already altered life.

That seemed to be the theme for the rest of that first day in her new home. Despite not knowing where anything was, cleaning materials for example, Hinata abstained from calling or inquiring about anything (she wasn't even sure if they even existed). Eventually she gave up and went back upstairs to completely unpack the rest of her things. She hung up many outfits, mulling over the fact that she needed to go shopping if she really had to attend events (dresses and jeans simply wouldn't do at any gala).

When she checked her bank account online, Hinata nearly choked on the apple she had been eating. There was an outrageous amount of money that had been deposited and she was certain that she hadn't asked Neji for any money transfers. She was sure that it had to be Itachi and was itching to call and insist that it wasn't needed. Instead she swallowed the remaining bits of her apple and closed her laptop. Hinata had a good feeling the money would stay there, whether she wanted it to or not.

During a diaper change, it suddenly occurred to Hinata that she had forgotten to call the cleaning service and cancel. She couldn't find the piece of paper with the number scribbled on it and so was obligated to wait until she or he came to do their duty. When the front door finally did open, Hinata hopped up from her position on the couch in front of a high school drama that she hadn't really been watching anyway.

Face to face with an old, candid looking woman did no good to ease her impending feelings of guilt. She didn't like having to send away a woman who was apparently looking forward to coming to work. Hinata immediately bowed and sheepishly explained and apologized.

Carrying a basket chock full of cleaning supplies and what seemed to be like incense, the old woman merely smiled and shrugged. She set her basket down on the dining room table and pulled out a pair of gloves. Humming contently to herself, the old woman walked into the kitchen. Hinata let out a soft huff of breath, thankful for the old woman's calm response of being dismissed.

"Come on, dear. This kitchen won't clean itself!" The old woman called from the kitchen. Hinata could hear the faucet being turned on. Peering into the kitchen, she could see that the old woman was bending down, inspecting the inside of the refrigerator. Without looking at her, she said:

"Would you like to learn how to properly clean for your husband or not, dear? I can only teach you so much. Now I have an extra pair gloves in there. Wear them every single time you clean, or you'll ruin those pretty hands of yours. One can tell so much by the hands…" the old woman trailed off, suddenly in thought.

Without a second thought, Hinata picked up the gloves and put them on. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that the old woman was now facing her, gloved hands on her hips. Clasped hands behind her back, Hinata nodded and smiled, waiting for instruction.

Instruction she surely did give. At one point in the kitchen, Hinata found herself on the counter and peeking behind the fridge, checking for dust. If there was ever an Olympic category for extreme, OCD cleaning, the gold medal would certainly go to the old woman. Her name was Ritsuko, no last name given and she insisted, despite the oddity, being called Ritsuko with no honorific. It was too stiff, she said. Ritsuko had lived in America for a while and had grown to like first name usage.

By the time they reached upstairs, Hinata took a break to check on Hayako. Thankful for a chance to take the gloves off, she collapsed on her bed. Washing baseboards were more work than she had ever thought. Yet, despite the vigorous scrubbing, Hinata did feel as if she were learning more than she had ever before when it came to cleaning. She had never had to worry about it before the birth of Hayako, and not even so much as after. Atleast now she knew what to pay attention to.

Leaning over her baby's crib, Hinata wagged a pink elephant in front of Hayako's out stretched hands. They played copycat for a few minutes, which ended with Hinata giggling. As much as she would have liked to stay playing with her baby, she knew Ritsuko was in the bathroom, probably delving deep inside the toilet bowl, scrubbing and disinfecting. Hinata grabbed her gloves and headed for the bathroom.

"Ritsuko, I'm coming in." She announced, as that the door was closed. When there was no answer, Hinata tilted her head and frowned. She heard the shower running, yet the old woman hadn't answered.

"Ritsuko?"

When Hinata finally opened the door, she discovered a sight so shocking she nearly crumpled to the ground. Lying on the pristinely tiled bathroom floor was Ritsuko's unmoving figure. Slapping a hand over her mouth in order not to cry out in horror, Hinata's eyes widened and for a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. It took a few seconds for her to shake herself out, but soon after she was beside the old woman.

Fear deeply etched on her face, Hinata lifted two shaky fingers to the old woman's neck, checking for a pulse. "Oh, God." She whispered. Knowing that the old woman didn't have much time, Hinata dashed out of the bathroom and back into her room. Searching desperately for her phone, she finally found it under one of the pillows. Dialing 119 as fast as she could with quivering fingers, Hinata prayed silently in her head. She hurried back into the bathroom, crouching beside Ritsuko.

Hinata was immediately connected to NEMA.

"Hello, this is the National Emergency Management Agency with Japan. What is your emergency?"

With a strained voice, Hinata said. "A woman j-just collapsed in my apartment, p-please send an ambulance quickly! I c-checked her pulse and it's…oh, God," Anxiety had begun to build up to the point where she was having trouble breathing. Hinata was beginning to panic.

Taking one big breath, she continued. "It's very low! Please, is there anything I can do until m-medical help arrives?!"

"Mam, please state your name and location for our records. We have help on the way as of this moment."

"Akagi Complex, fifteenth floor, room number 7. We're in the bathroom on the second floor of the apartment. My name is Uchiha Hinata! Is there anything I can do to help this woman?!"

"Uchiha-san, are you familiar with CPR?"

"Y-yes."

"Please put the phone down and put me on speaker so that I may guide you if you have any complications."

The moments after this was much a blur for Hinata. She had begun to perform CPR on Ritsuko as best she could with the directions from the dispatcher. Trying to focus on her own breathing and knowing that she currently held this woman's life in her hands suddenly became too much for Hinata to handle. She was certain that she was going to pass out when suddenly uniformed medical attendees entered the bathroom. Hinata felt like she was in a drama, except that she wasn't. This was real life.

Wanting to let out a breath of relief, but not being able too, Hinata remained silent as she watched the medical officials attend to the old woman. She was suddenly face to face with a kindly smiling woman also in uniform, a cup of water being held to her lips. She was being asked if she was okay. All Hinata could do was nod.

"You did a very brave thing, Uchiha-san." The uniformed woman voiced, trying to be comforting. "I'm sure the patient and her family will be very grateful to you."

Hinata swallowed water and tasted nothing. She tried a weak smile. "Thank you…"

She heard herself say. "I want to see my baby."

The moment Hayako was in her arms, unknowing and just as innocently smiling, Hinata felt as if she could suddenly breath. In just that moment, she felt right and absolute. Hayako enabled her to respond when questioned after they had taken Ritsuko away in a stretcher. It was Hayako who allowed her to ask if Ritsuko was going to be okay without sobbing at the answer. She would visit her in the hospital, Hinata heard herself say.

As soon as she closed the door and all was silent again, Hinata let out a soft whimper. A lump appeared in her throat and as hard as she tried to swallow it down she couldn't. And so, feeling so much like a child, Uchiha Hinata gave in and began to cry. Hayako was propped up on her hip, fingering the beads on her dress collar.

She didn't know how long she had been standing in front of the door, but Hinata felt like she couldn't move. She could hardly explain why she felt so affected over an old woman she had barely known an hour, but she did. Hinata just couldn't help it. She felt so responsible. How could she have let Ritsuko be alone? How could she have been so careless with such a fragile old woman?

The sound of the door being unlocked with a key seemed to echo throughout the whole apartment, but Hinata appeared not to hear. He paused before her, outwardly giving the impression of being calm, but inwardly slightly perturbed by the call he had received only ten minutes earlier. Uchiha Itachi was many things, and neurotic could hardly be considered for the list. Yet there was a feeling of disturbance he felt and simply could not ignore.

Hinata sniffled. "Itachi?" She breathed. "W-why are you here?" With her sleeve, Hinata quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Never mind that. What happened here? Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering, Hinata held Hayako out to him. "C-could you hold her for a second? I need a tissue."

Once Hayako was with Itachi, Hinata went into the kitchen and found some napkins from the night before. Itachi was in the living room, standing in front of the TV, impatiently flipping through the channels. When Hinata returned, she found Itachi on the couch with Hayako in the curve of his arm, watching the TV closely. She took a seat opposite on the couch. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hinata." Itachi spoke firmly, sparing her a glance. "What happened?"

"She collapsed in the bathroom." Hinata expressed, opening her eyes. A look of worry came upon her face.

"Who collapsed in the bathroom?"

"Ritsuko, the woman from the cleaning service. We…had been cleaning…I was helping her, but I took a break for a few minutes. When I went to look for her…she was just lying there. I hope…I hope she's okay! I mean, it was just a few minutes. And I…I was playing with Haya and then just…I feel so terrible. As if this is all my fault."

"Yet it's not and you know that it's not. What was her condition when they left?"

"Not very stable. I…I don't know for sure. I just wish that I could see her."

"Why would that not be possible?"

"I didn't think they let people see patients in critical condition so soon…"

Itachi stood up. He was hardly convinced. "You'll find I can be rather persuasive. If I'm there, you'll see her immediately."

It was then that Hinata noticed that Itachi didn't have his suit jacket on. She could only assume that this meant that he had rushed out of his office all of a sudden. How could he have possible known about what had transpired? Unless he had received some sort of notification? Hinata was unsure. The only thing she was sure about was the guilt that reared its ugly head in her heart. She just felt like she was becoming a problem.

"You know," Itachi suddenly started to say. "Hinata, I can tell exactly what you're thinking from your facial expressions and I'm going to tell you that you're wrong. I am not one to be pressured or influenced into doing something that I don't want to do. So for future reference, I want you to know that I do what I want, when I want. You're not a burden to me. If I do anything, it is because it is a choice of mine. I am here because I want to be."

Before Hinata could reply, Itachi pulled out keys from his pocket.

"Now do you really want to go to the hospital to visit this woman?"

"Yes!" Hinata nodded hurriedly.

"She could have stabilized during the ride. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Warm sun shone through glass paned windows overlooking a courtyard that held flowers and benches. On the other side of the large glass windows, one could see two figures that stood out from the nurses that ambled along the halls. The woman was looking almost frantically at room numbers while the man, whilst holding a child, calmly walked behind her.<p>

"What room number was it again, Itachi?"

"Three-twenty six."

They had just passed room three twenty. Hinata bit her lip and lightly jogged six doors down. Forgetting to knock, she barged in the room. A short nurse dressed in sea green scrubs was fiddling with the IV that was attached to the sleeping Ritsuko. Upon Hinata's abrupt entrance, the nurse looked up and smiled.

"Hi! You must be her granddaughter. They told me someone was coming up to visit."

Hinata didn't confirm or deny the nurse's assumption. Instead she felt an immense sense of relief at seeing the old woman still breathing. With a soft smile of her own, Hinata gingerly approached the hospital bed and clutched the side rail.

"Please…what happened to her?"

The nurse nodded with acknowledgement to Itachi and Haya as Itachi entered the room. He stayed a ways back, intently gazing at the sleeping old woman in the hospital bed. Something flashed in his dark eyes that neither Hinata nor the nurse saw.

Turning to Hinata, the nurse said. "She has a chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, that is, emphysema. According to our records, she was hospitalized here before for the same condition a couple years ago…" The nurse paused for a moment and picked up a chart.

"She underwent treatment for a few weeks and was afterwards discharged. This time, I'm afraid, it looks like the disease has worsened. This would explain the spasmodic attack. Dr. Toushiro has recommended a new treatment that he would like to undergo with her. It has been started already with other patients who have COPD already and things look good, so we would really like to see her be involved. I know she looks fine now, but the chances of this happening again are very high."

Hinata spared a worried glance at Itachi and then settled her gaze back on the nurse. "I'll do all that I can to ensure her recovery."

The nurse nodded. "Glad to hear that. Well, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to press the call button."

When the nurse had gone, Hinata turned to Itachi.

"I hope her actual grandson shows up soon…"

"I'm sure he will." He said, although you could hear the doubt in his voice.

Upon entering the hospital and inquiring about Ritsuko's condition, Hinata had let Itachi do all the talking. There had been a time in which she had spaced out for a moment, thinking too much of what could have happened if Ritsuko had died right on the bathroom floor. Because of this, there had been a chunk of whatever Itachi told the woman at the front desk missing. All she knew was that on the elevator ride up, Itachi told her that family had been contacted.

The steady beep of the heart monitor gave Hinata a sense of assurance. Whether the assurance was false or not, Hinata couldn't tell but she was feeling way better than she was before. She would have liked to stay a bit longer, but she was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Itachi was missing work for what had happened. Regardless of what he said, she simply couldn't help the way she felt.

Turning to Itachi, Hinata gave a slight nod.

He eyed her closely. "Ready to go?"

Hinata nodded again and smiled. Holding her arms out, she gently lifted Hayako from Itachi's arms. It was perfect timing as that just at that moment, his cellphone went off. It was apparently a call that he had to take as that Itachi immediately slipped his hand into his pocket and answered the call. Even more so that he stayed on the phone all the way from the hospital to the condominium. A nod of his head and slight curl of the lip and Itachi was gone.

With people coming and going past them, Hinata and Hayako stood in front the entrance. Hinata watched Itachi's car disappear around the bend, curious about what he had been talking about. He hadn't said much in the car, she suspected because she was there. Hinata was slightly interested. But then again, it wasn't any of her business.

Back in the condominium, Hinata slightly winced at seeing Ritsuko's basket full of cleaning supplies on the dining room table. Going into the living room and sitting Hayako in her playpen (Hinata knew she wouldn't be moving around that much, but she still liked to encourage movement), Hinata grabbed the basket of supplies and set it in a lone closet off to the side. She still had to go out and shop, something that she was now a bit less enthusiastic to do. Even with Ritsuko being okay, she still felt a little glum.

Despite these feelings, Hinata went out anyway, Hayako in tow. As she drove out of the apartment complex according to GPS instruction to the nearest grocery store, Hinata couldn't help but to feel a bit solemn. That and she was hungry. Had she even eaten that day?

"No…" Hinata murmured.

While in the store, she mentally kicked herself. Hinata hadn't even asked Itachi what he liked to eat or if he was allergic to anything. As much as she could tell from the kitchen, he either ate out a lot or lived off of wine and sake. That latter Hinata didn't find all together implausible. She knew how stressful his position could become at times…perhaps not even at times, but all the time. Most people didn't quite understand the job, unless they inquired or worked with someone. Hinata found herself more sympathetic, not that she would ever tell Itachi this.

"Hinata?"

A familiar female voice asked excitedly from behind her. Hinata glanced up from the magazine she was idly flipping through while in line. It was a magazine focused on news in the business world, and much to her surprise, Hinata saw that Itachi had been featured on the cover. Before she could get to the page, she was called from behind and immediately turned.

Standing behind her in line was Haruno Sakura, smiling. Her smile became even bigger when she spotted the baby seat in the shopping cart and the ring on Hinata's finger.

"It is you! My God, I haven't seen you since high school! And you…you look great. This is your baby?!"

In a moment of silence and being startled at seeing someone she knew, Hinata slightly blushed and nodded.

I would have never thought you would have had kids before me for some reason…you were always so focused, I remember. And married! That's so sweet. I always did picture you as the motherly type though. "

Before Hinata could even get a word in, Sakura had embraced her in a hug. A small smile graced her lips as Sakura took a step back.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura. How have you been?"

"I moved here a couple months ago mainly to escape this creep I was dating." Sakura's green eyes twinkled. "And I also felt like I needed a new scene…new life, so to speak. I'm staying with Temari right now. Remember her? Yeah, she recently snagged me a job interview…"

Hinata remembered very clearly Sakura's bubbly nature, she always seemed to be smiling. Also she had been very outgoing and popular throughout school, something Hinata had always secretly envied. Sakura had always been so pleasantly social, and what Hinata considered to be well-liked. She wouldn't have called the both of them best friends, but good friends. Good enough that it put a smile on Hinata's face to see her.

"Anyway, enough about me. What's her name?" Sakura asked, approaching Hayako in her baby seat and preparing to start cooing and baby talking. "And once again, you look so great to say you have had a kid. She's gorgeous by the way. Look at those eyes! Have you thought about modeling for her? It would be so effortless."

At this, Hinata couldn't help but to chuckle. Sakura's happiness always had seemed so infectious.

"Her name is Hayako."

Sakura gave her a knowing look. "I already see her in baby ads. Consider it! She's beautiful and it would be good for her to start her portfolio early, right?" Dipping back inside Hayako's baby seat, Sakura began to play with her, grinning excitedly when Hayako responded with giggles and smiles.

"So how's the married life?"

_Good question._

"It's all…very new. I'm still adjusting." It was as close to the truth as she was going to get.

The line moved up a couple steps. Hinata peered into her cart, going over all the items while Sakura animatedly chatted away. She had picked a lot of fruit, even kinds that she didn't eat very often. Other foods consisted of fish and a few vegetables. She had even tried Brazilian nuts, it being the first time she had ever heard of such things. Hinata had also thrown in some ramen noodle packs, because she too liked a lazy day.

"…this job interview at Uchiha Enterprises with the CEO (see side note 1). His office insisted it be with him. It's his policy, on hiring new personal staff! Look, I found his picture. He was featured in this magazine! Doesn't look like your average guy, does it? I bet he's absolutely spectacular in bed. Or on the flip side, he could be terrible. Looks can only get you so far…"

The magazine with Itachi on the cover was slid in front of her face.

"The job interview is for a secretarial position in his main office, right in the business district. I'm wondering if he's hiring for the position because he got tired of fucking the latest girl who had it…I know you're married and all, Hinata, but come on! Look at him. You can't tell me you wouldn't consider just one night with this guy? I don't know about his policy on relationships with staff, but if I get this job, I am abso-fucking-lutely going to see if I can get a taste."

Immediately after her last words, Sakura blushed and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Sorry, sorry! Forgot about the little angel over here. Even though you can't understand a word I'm saying, can you, Haya-chan?"

Sakura started playing with Hayako again, and in that time Hinata tilted her head in thought, an amused look embellishing her features, as she tried to figure out the best way to tell her high school friend that the man that she planned on getting a taste of was actually the man that Hinata had just married.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Okay, that small note is that Sakura uses the English acronym for Chief Executive Officer, instead of the longer, Japanese word for the same term. And she actually says it in English as well. <strong>

**Not sure if that is entirely relevant, but earlier in this story I used the Japanese word for CEO, but found it really, really long. So now, I'll just use the shorter, English version. I'm not sure how this term would actually be used, but for laziness sake, I'm taking the short cut. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Hopefully I left you with something to think about for the next chapter. *COUGHinfidelityCOUGH* It did go unedited because I didn't want to many anyone who is looking forward (really thrilled some of you guys like this little story of mine, btw) to this to have to wait any longer. It's really been too long. So so so sorry about that. **

**In the next chapter, I'm introducing Hinata and Hayako x3 to Itachi's family and staff at the anniversary banquet and events! Pacing is slow, I know. But I really don't like rushing (this is too obvious. It's been like two years hahaha) so after the next chapter, the ball will seriously be rolling...a bit faster, anyway. Well, until then! **

**A ~ **


	9. Chapter 8

**A Mother's Touch**

**Chapter eight**

**All women become like their mothers. That is their tragedy. No man does. That's his.**

**- Oscar Wilde **

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Haruno Sakura, more than a week later after their conversation, her little playful comment about Itachi having intimate relations with his female secretaries prompted Hinata to think on the subject.<p>

She had been very sure that she had thought of everything that would have created any problems. It seemed like something Itachi would have mentioned during the meeting with Neji and Itachi's lawyer, Shikamaru. Upon second thought, Hinata decided that perhaps there really wasn't a problem.

Quirking her bottom lip, Uchiha Hinata pulled out a crisp, green apple from the bottom container in the fridge to snack on. The smell of cleaning solutions wafted to her nose, and she shuddered, thinking of Ritsuko and her near death experience. It seemed like it had been a while ago, but it had only been a little more than a week since the terrible experience. Hinata had visited the old woman twice since then. Much to her delight, Ritsuko had woken up and seemed to be back to normal, although she was advised to stay in the hospital a little while longer. A feat proving to be quite difficult for Ritsuko.

In the week that Hinata had been living with Itachi, all had been well. It seemed like she and Itachi had found a schedule in which they could both function normally, although it didn't leave much time for talking. Itachi was usually gone and Hinata went about her day, completing small chores and running errands. Most of her time was dedicated to Hayako and finding the perfect curtains for the living room. Hinata had never pictures herself as a housewife. It seemed unfitting, yet she was comfortable with herself at the moment.

Itachi had been home a decent time only once since she had moved in. On that night, they had dinner and talked about current events, Ritsuko, and about the Uchiha upcoming event. Finding herself more comfortable with Itachi, Hinata expressed her worry about not being accepted by his family, hoping that it wouldn't create a conflict. All Itachi said in reply was that everything would be find. He wasn't just saying that, he assured her. Everything would be just fine.

"Just fine…" Hinata echoed as she stood alone in the kitchen, leaning on one of the counters and biting into her apple with a satisfying crunch.

It was actually quite early in the morning, around 3 according to the clock on the stove. Hayako had woken up in a fit of whimpers and tears around midnight. Having only just drifted off herself, Hinata hopped up quickly. It had only been until then that she had rocked Hayako back into her sleep. Clad in black, silk pajamas, Hinata had made her way downstairs, looking for telltale signs that Itachi was home, but she did not find the usual.

His shoes weren't neatly by the door and his keys weren't splayed on the dining room table. _Late night_. Hinata had thought and she pattered into the kitchen in search of a snack. She was tempted to crack open a pack of ramen, but the realization that her pajamas were a bit snug in the bum area had prompted Hinata to reach for a healthier snack.

Despite Itachi being gone majority of the time, Hinata never felt lonely or distraught. She understood his position and the hours that came along with it, so there was never an issue with him getting home in the wee hours of the morning.

_Hopefully Itachi appreciates not having a nagging wife_, Sakura had mentioned the day before with a wry smile. When Hinata eventually told her that she and Itachi were married, Sakura was at first incredulous, but realizing that Hinata wasn't the type to make stories up, she accepted it and they had a pleasant laugh afterwards. Sakura promised that no tastes would be had. She would just have to settle for his younger brother Sakura had joked with twinkling green eyes. Remembering Sakura in high school prompted Hinata to think that she just might not have been joking.

Thoughts on the charismatic woman named Haruno Sakura drifted from her mind, and Hinata went back to the fridge for a bottle of water. Finding herself very much awake, Hinata went into the living room, turned on the lamp, and lounged on one of the couches, restarting a movie she had been watching earlier but had paused due to Hayako's diaper change. It amazed her at how quickly she had made herself at home in Itachi's modern condo. Although it still held its crisp cleanliness, it seemed more lived in since she had been there. A bit more like home.

Hinata had begun to doze off when she suddenly heard the closing of the front door and footsteps. Turning her head ever so slightly, Hinata saw Itachi walking in, briefcase in tow with a bundle of papers under one arm. He looked extremely tired, and perhaps a bit irritated. With his free hand, Itachi was massaging one of his temples. One eyebrow was slightly raised, Hinata guessed either from irritation or discomfort. She had only to watch his body language for a short while in order to tell that he hadn't had such a pleasant day.

Without saying a word, Hinata stood up from couch. With a slight yawn, she walked into the kitchen and began to make tea. Choosing one with the most, or in her opinion the most, soothing qualities, Hinata started water for the boil and grabbed a tea cup from one of the cabinets. Itachi appeared in the kitchen in his usual silent manner, and opened the fridge. A minute or so passed before he said,

"Good choice."

Hinata watched the water intently, not turning around, but lightly smiling. "It's for you."

In a tone she had not heard him use before, Itachi said. "I know. Thank you"

Itachi turned and left the kitchen. Hinata felt something flutter from within, and for a moment she wasn't sure what it was that she had detected in his voice. It was then that Hinata realized that she had heard Itachi in his rawest form. Not that he put on an act, but the professional Itachi had somehow become intertwined with the raw one and it seemed like they were one in the same. Hinata believed that he had separated them at that moment, leaving the professional, curt him at the office. Was this the vulnerable him that Itachi had mentioned before?

When the tea was done, a swirl of steam flowing out the cup, Hinata exited the kitchen and saw Itachi sitting on the couch, his head laid back and resting. His eyes were closed, but opened the moment she stood in front of him with the tea. He gently took it from her and then gestured that she take the seat next to him. Hinata did so and found herself yawning again.

"Hayako kept you up?" Itachi suddenly asked, after a moment of comfortable silence. Hinata noticed that he had started using her first name, instead of just 'she' or 'her'. She hoped it meant that he was starting to warm up to her a bit more.

Hinata nodded. "She's asleep now. And will be until at least mid-morning…" She trailed off and then carefully asked, hoping she didn't sound foolish. "How are you?"

"Migraine." Itachi took another drink of tea, letting it resonate throughout his body. He silently cursed at having left his medication for the migraines at his office.

Hinata nodded. "Neji used to get migraines throughout college. Do you have medication for them?" At that point, Hinata knew she was just making small talk. Obviously Itachi would have medication if they occurred often.

"I left it at the office." Itachi said, closing his eyes for another moment. _Shit_. He winced and lifted a hand to massage his left temple.

"If you don't mind, there's this remedy of sorts Neji liked when he had his migraines. I could try it and see if…it could alleviate you in some way. It's just a head rub." Sincerity was perhaps one of Hinata's best qualities. Offering Itachi a hopeful look seemed like the right thing to do. Even if her small remedy wasn't effective, it was still an attempt.

Taking one more lasting swallow of tea, Itachi turned to her and said. "Give it a try." He set the tea cup down on the table.

Hinata yawned softly another time and pushed her hair back away from her face. Taking a soft breath, she motioned for Itachi to come closer to her.

"If you don't mind, lay your head down on my lap." Said Hinata more softly than she had intended. She cleared her throat, wishing she had also made enough tea for herself. A feeling of sudden fatigue fell over her, but Hinata hadn't quite understood why. She hadn't done anything strenuous that day.

Itachi caught bits of what she said, but nevertheless understood what she meant. For a moment, he wondered where exactly Hinata was going with it, but the throbbing in his head banished any curiosity. Itachi simply wanted to be rid of the nuisance of migraine. Not only did it get in the way of concentration, but was a reminder that he was human and had feelings. Itachi had been having migraines for years, he just never told anyone. There was once a time when a teenaged Itachi believed, foolishly he admitted, that he was almost invincible. He considered himself to be a very rational person, yet had once thought that he was immune to such ailments. The naïve thoughts of youth didn't escape even him.

Once his head was placed in her lap, Hinata told him to close his eyes and focus on his breathing, to take large deep inhales and exhales. It seemed simple enough, and perhaps not all too effective, but focused breathing could do wonders on the body if one knew how to control the breath. It was often used as a process for relaxation. Hinata often used it herself, realizing how valuable it turned out to be.

Placing her fingers on his temples, she massaged lightly here and there. The tea should have helped some, as would his controlled breathing. Hinata also told him to center his thoughts or rather just think about absolutely nothing at all. Itachi hadn't understood, but she wouldn't know what he was thinking about anyway. He did remember that she had once mentioned that she was once very into yoga and the practice of spirituality through the body. Itachi preferred to deal with concrete objects himself, but wasn't too rigid as not to consider other points of view.

With spread out fingers, Hinata then began to rub his forehead. She continued this rubbing motion for a while, yawning here and there. Somehow she had let her fingers drift towards Itachi's black hair, gliding her fingers in and out and occasionally lightly scratching the scalp. Hinata blanked out for a moment, falling within her thoughts as she so often did. Sakura's comment drifted to her mind again, as did Itachi's little talk about honesty.

"Itachi?" she said softly.

"Yes?" He murmured, eyes still closed.

Hinata was silent for a short while, contemplating on how she would word what she was about to say. It seemed ridiculous to her that he wouldn't have had any recent prior relationships. Perhaps not even a full-blown relationship, but a fling even, with an elegant woman. A colorful image appeared in her mind, one with matte red lips and smoldering eyes. Hinata saw a beautiful figure paired with tasteful cleavage and elegant hands clasping a martini glass. Legs that looked spectacular in a pair of black, red-backed stilettos…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided not to express her thoughts.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Significantly better, yes."

Hinata lightly smiled, a sleepy look in her eyes. They were beginning to feel heavier as the minutes slid by.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

Itachi opened his eyes. "Tell me what it was that you really wanted to ask."

With heavily lidded eyes, Hinata peered down at Itachi. As she thought more on the topic, she realized that perhaps she was making it out to be more than what it was. Even if Itachi did have prior relationships, it really didn't matter at the time. The possibility of a woman in the future coming forth to claim that she had had a relationship with Itachi during the time he was supposed to be "married" could be handled accordingly.

"What's your family like?"

Even in the dim light, Hinata could see Itachi reading her face. He knew that it wasn't what she was going to originally ask, but decided to let it go. Hinata would have preferred to not press the issue. Although she couldn't really speak for Itachi.

"You'll get to meet them very soon, Hinata. In three days, actually. I told you not to worry."

"I know…I just really can't help it."

"Actually, you can help it. Convince yourself."

"I don't know why I can't seem to stay optimistic…" Hinata uttered softly.

Itachi shifted, as if slightly nodding his head. "You already know the solutions to these dilemmas of yours."

"You're so sure of this?"

"I'm positive."

Hinata decided to change the subject. Itachi was right, she could admit. There didn't seem to be any reason to continue that subject.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"What's the theme for the banquet? I haven't bought any suitable clothing yet…"

"On the invitation, it has been clearly stated as black tie creative. As a rule, and because of Uchiha ways, the event will be formal, yet we still want guests to feel independent when choosing what to wear. So it shouldn't come as a surprise if all ties aren't black. It's acceptable for dresses to be another color as well."

A yawn shortly followed this explanation, as did more shifting. It was as if Itachi were trying to get comfortable.

"Black tie creative." Hinata thought for a moment. "Floor-length gown and a clutch." She knew black tie creative meant that the event would be formal with a splash of color here and there. More flashy. More taste.

"Precisely." Itachi stifled a yawn.

"I'll have to be fitted… by tomorrow."

Itachi was looking up at her again, but he wasn't reading, merely glancing. It seemed like he was doing it more often, although Hinata wasn't quite sure. She wasn't quite sure of anything. Thoughts that she hoped weren't delusion spiraled in her mind. Hinata always considered herself to be quite grounded, very rarely manic. She liked to make wise decisions. She liked to stay within the lines. Hanabi's decision had ultimately affected her, but Hinata had to realize that it wasn't her mistake. There were times, frighteningly so, that she almost thought that it was she that had become pregnant. Yet, she hadn't. She had stepped in at a critical time and performed as best she could. As best anyone could.

"Hinata. How have you been feeling?" Itachi suddenly asked after some time. Lifting up he raised his arms in the air and stretched. Facing her he continued. "Or rather, how have you liked it here?"

Instead of answering right away, Hinata leaned deeper into the couch and folded her legs beneath her. Turning to Itachi, she blinked a few times before answering, in an attempt to shake the heaviness. It made sense that Itachi would ask such questions, but for some reason it felt strange to her. Hinata wasn't used to being asked how she felt. She also thought it strange that Itachi thought about feelings as that he wasn't the emotional sort of man. Were her feelings of any relevance? Feelings weren't meant to be involved. It didn't matter how she felt.

Such a cold thought, yet Hinata felt it true. Her tumbling emotion with the Ritsuko incident had been enough for her. Hinata was used to feeling apprehension and anxiety, but only for so long. Feelings of happiness? Happiness. She thought of Hayako – perhaps her only happiness.

"I've been okay," she offered a quick smile in order not to seem insensible. "But I don't think it really matters what I feel. Thank you for asking."

Itachi stared at her for a moment. His eyes were telling her a story she couldn't read.

"What matters to you then?"

"Hayako and her wellbeing. Our life here, with you. Our future."

"Do you not think that your emotional security also plays a role in that?"

"I can manage. I always have." Thoughts of her father and his governing her life sprinkled on her mind. Hinata recalled the cram school sessions. The years of tennis lessons when she didn't particularly enjoy the sport. The sitting in on countless, boring meetings. The long speeches about what he wanted for her. The yelling. The palpable disappointment. The tears she despised flowing along her face as a child. Hinata wondered when she ever did anything she truly wanted to do.

She fingered the ring that had so quickly become a part of her. Hinata often forgot it was there, except when she took it off to bathe. Yawning again, she waited patiently for a response for Itachi, but he took his time. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms as he did so.

"That really helped, thank you." He said as he picked up the discarded tea cup.

"Anything to help."

Reaching forward, Itachi held out a hand. Laying deep seated in the couch, Hinata gratefully took his hand and stood up. While Itachi was in the kitchen, turning off lights and washing the tea cup, Hinata took the opportunity to say goodnight and slowly make her way up the stairs to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

**A Mothers Touch**

**Chapter nine**

**"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." **

**― Dr. Suess**

* * *

><p>"Oh, honey. You look <em>gorgeous<em>!" An optimistic saleswoman beamed.

Hinata stood in front of a 360 degree mirror on a white platform gazing intently at the floor-length black gown that hung on her body. The front of the dress, upon initial glance, seemed simple with no cleavage, but when one turned a full look at an arching back was granted. Hinata knew she would be wearing her hair down, so it didn't matter much what was revealed in the back. In all honesty, the saleswoman had convinced her to wear something unexpected, especially since it was her first event in a long time.

Surrounded by many dresses in the trendy little boutique, Hinata felt a bit lost. She was sure of what style and color she wanted, but nothing seemed to be fitting right in the beginning. A few dresses later and Hinata found the one she was currently wearing. It was comfortable and long. Emphasized a small waist and left room to admire a beautiful neck. Or so the saleswoman said. At that point, Hinata was willing to buy just about anything.

"I'll take it."

The saleswoman, named Kimiko, smiled. "Perfect! I'll ring you up right away. Would you also like to look at our handbags…clutches, perhaps?"

Hinata quirked her bottom lip. She had forgot. "I'd like to see some."

"I'll bring a few out that I know will go with the dress. Just a moment!"

When the saleswoman had left, Hinata shimmied out of the dress, carefully laying it back into the box from which is came. For a moment she stared at her almost naked form in the mirror. Mainly at her stomach, which unlike Hanabi's, was void of any stretch marks or other indications that she had given birth. She peered over at Hayako who snoozed silently in her stroller, sucking her pacifier. Letting out a sigh, Hinata slipped back into her sweater dress and boots.

Her phone began vibrating from inside her purse and Hinata had to dig around for it a bit longer than she should have, a reminder that she needed to clean out her purse. Much to her surprise, it was Itachi. Her heart skipped a beat. Was there some sort of emergency?

"Hello?"

"Hinata. It's me." Itachi's voiced seemed strange on the phone. It had been so long since she had heard it via the phone.

Not wasting any time, Itachi continued. "Have you prepared dinner for tonight?"

Hinata felt her eyes widen. He expected dinner?! "I'm sorry, but no…"

"That's good. I want to speak with you about a matter. Over dinner tonight should be fine."

Relief washed over Hinata like a violent wave. "Hayako as well?"

"If you'd like…but my mother has offered to watch over her."

Hinata felt her mouth slightly come ajar at the thought of Itachi's mother babysitting Hayako. "Y-you told her?!" She ended up taking a seat on the platform in the middle of the plush, white dressing room.

Itachi had paused and Hinata heard him sternly speaking to someone farther away. A door closed and Itachi was back.

"Yes. My father as well."

"H-how did they react? Were they angry?"

There seemed to be a bit of humor in Itachi's voice. "I know you're apprehensive about offending or upsetting them. I assure you. They're okay. If anything, my mother wants to make up for lost time and will shower you and the baby with gifts. I recommend some preparation."

"Even if they were, there is simply nothing they can do. My parents don't control my actions and quite frankly never have. They have let me make my own choices as a child and also as an adult, good and bad, and that includes this one. They both know that I have sound reasoning and for a reason that mainly my mother cannot fathom, I chose not to disclose the fact that I had a family. They won't question my decision, although it may hurt them, but will only assume that it was for the best at the time."

Feeling herself become nervous, Hinata took a deep breath. Itachi always explained things in such a way that gave her sense of security. As if everything would be okay. Yet the nagging sense of impending embarrassment and rejection from his family steadily crept back into her mind like it always did.

"Do you understand my mindset? I decided to tell them before the event because I believe that it would be easier on you. Think of it as a smooth transition. Tomorrow, during the banquet, things should be much more enjoyable for you."

"I…I understand but…what about the rooms? If she wants to take a look? I didn't completely unpack everything like I had thought…there are still a couple boxes with picture frames and miscellaneous things."

At that point, the saleswoman had returned with several clutches and small purses with straps. She looked slightly flushed.

"Ah, Itachi. Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

Hinata heard a pen tap some surface, what she assumed was a desk.

"I'll see you at home. I'll be there early. We can continue to talk then."

"Alright, goodbye."

Hinata snapped her phone shut and gave the saleswoman a polite smile. She probably looked nervous.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, mam! Okay what we have here is a Miyaki _exclusive…_"

(line insert)

Chills ran up Hinata's body as she set her bare feet on the cold wood floor of the living room. A bumbling, and who she assumed was a new addition to staff, but well-meaning attendant set her boxed dress and other bags by the door, a sheepish look embellishing his round face. Hinata gave him a small smile as she handed a few bills into his hand as tip. Surprised at the amount, the attendant brightened and thanked her loudly before closing the door.

Itachi had beat her home, Hinata noted as she spotted a stack of papers and a thick black binder on the table. He must have brought home work to do since he was leaving early. In all truth, Hinata did think Itachi worked too much. He wrapped himself in his work, which Hinata appreciated. Although his long hours didn't bother her, there was concern present in her mind. Using her own father as an example, Hinata saw first-hand what too much work and stress could do to the mind and body. Slowly his work would consume him to a point where he wouldn't be able to function without it. Hinata hoped Itachi hadn't already reached that point.

"That Shinji…" Itachi commented from the couch in the living room. He lightly shook his head and continued to smoothly type.

Hinata bent to lift Hayako out of her stroller. The bow that Hinata had clipped into her hair was grasped tightly in between Hayako's fingers. The baby started to giggle when Hinata gave her a pout in response to her taking the bow off. Wet with Hayako's saliva, the bow slid out of her fingers when Hinata gently took it away.

"I've been thinking, Itachi." She said as she walked into the kitchen, Hayako propped up on her hip.

"About?" He called.

"For tomorrow night, I need a sitter for Hayako. Sakura offered yesterday. Do you mind if she comes here?"

Hinata heard the smooth flow of key pressing stop. She had his full attention.

"Who is Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura. I knew her in high school. She's a good friend."

The key typing started up again. "Do you trust her?"

"With Hayako?"

"With Hayako and also here with our valuable possessions."

Hinata mixed baby formula and water, shaking Hayako's bottle. "I figured you might not be comfortable. She did tell me that she had applied for a position in your office, so I'm sure you could pull her personal information and resume."

"Haruno Sakura…" Itachi murmured. He thought for a minute. "No, that's fine. I remember momentarily reading her file and reviewing the background check. She is competent enough."

Hinata entered the living room with Hayako, who sucked contently away at her bottle. She nodded. "I trust her fully." Taking a seat opposite him, Hinata made herself comfortable. Hayako held her bottle in one hand and tightly held a piece of Hinata's long hair in the other.

Itachi promptly closed the laptop and directed his gaze at Hinata. He cleared his throat. "Now about my mother…she also wants to stay the night in the guest room and help you get ready for the anniversary banquet. I told her that you were fine with this, although you would be very nervous." He paused to give Hinata some say.

Her heart sped up, but Hinata nodded and tried to ignore her apprehension. "I am fine with that."

"She also wants to meet your family, but I informed her that there were family issues and that for now it wouldn't be appropriate. My father is indifferent. They both realize what family you come from and don't have any qualms with you. No need to worry."

"Now concerning the room situation, I've constructed a plan that may not be the most comfortable, but considering the short notice seems like the best plan of action. Before my mother arrives this evening, if you would like us to move your belongings temporarily into the master that would take care of any wondering suspicion. Keep Hayako's belongings in the guest, of course. I'll spend the night at the office tonight and be back tomorrow for the banquet."

Hinata lightly frowned. "Y-you don't have to do that. Where would you sleep? I don't mind sharing a room while your mother is here. Also, pictures. We don't have any hanging up."

Itachi crossed one leg over the other. "It was only a suggestion. If asked about pictures, the answer is we just moved and wanted to wait until the baby had reached a point to where she could sit up on her own for some reason or other. That would be now, of course. I've already scheduled a studio shoot with a friend of mine. It's next Sunday. I'm leaving his card on the table if you would like to speak with him about specifics. Wakahisa Deidara."

Hinata made a mental note. "Wakahisa Deidara…" She echoed. The name felt familiar.

"You may have heard of him. He's rather eccentric. You'll meet him tomorrow night, actually. "

Hayako began to cough up milk, sputtering the substance on the rug. Peering down, Hinata quirked a lip. The rug was such a nice royal blue or rather…_was _a nice royal blue. She glanced up at Itachi who was also looking at the rug with a mixed expression.

Slowly he looked up and met her stare. Hinata bit her lip and lightly shrugged. "Babies." Taking a small towel thrown over her shoulder, she cleaned the rug best she could. Hayako sat beside her, happily drinking away.

"What time is your mother coming again?" Hinata asked as she looked up from the rug. A sudden, cold realization shuddered throughout her mind and her eyes widened with surprise.

"I-I never asked your parent's names!" Her head tilted as she reprimanded herself. "How ridiculous is that?!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. It simply slipped your mind. She's coming around five, but knowing her, she'll be here fifteen minutes early. Dinner reservations are for five thirty."

It was currently a little past three.

Hinata shook her head at her own stupidity. "Okay…that's fine. I have a couple hours…I'll move my things now." She gave Itachi a sheepish look. "Do you mind watching Hayako for a bit? She becomes fussy in her playpen now."

He wouldn't say no. She knew that. He knew that.

Itachi nodded, but added. "We'll be up there if you should need any help."

True to his word, Itachi stood idly by while holding Hayako. If he was holding back the urge to direct her, Hinata was almost sure that he wanted to. But yet, he stayed for the most part quiet as she moved clothes, shoes, toiletries, and other personal items. He had some space in his closet for her clothes, so that part of the equation worked out nicely. Her shoes weren't a problem, they were placed in his closet as well. Her jewelry case sat on his dresser. When Hinata opened the drawer that revealed lacy things, for a moment she hesitated but then realized that high school was over and with it her tendency to become red cheeked when it came to anything intimate.

"Ah, Itachi?"

He had been wiping Hayako's mouth, as that she had spit up again. No doubt he was more prepared this time around. Itachi looked rather into it, something that Hinata found amusing.

"Hmmm?"

"Where can I put these?"

"Put what exactly?"

Hinata tentatively held up a bra.

"Oh. There's an extra drawer empty in my room. It's the last one." He continued to softly wipe Hayako's face.

Finishing within the hour, Hinata pressed the last of her things into Itachi's drawer. Standing up she caught her figure in the mirror and stared. Not so much thinking about herself, Hinata wondered what Itachi's mother would think? What would she say? Hinata had supposedly been married to her son for a while. She had a child with him. What would a mother say to a woman who was married to her son but neglected to contact her?

An icy feeling washed over Hinata. She shook it off and walked back into Hayako's room, the new nursery. The story would be that they just moved and hadn't decorated yet. This wasn't completely false, Hinata decided. She still would have liked to see the room completed decorated in the pretty pastels and baby animal prints.

Taking no time in showering and throwing on a simple black halter dress, Hinata was ready in no time. Coming downstairs and into the kitchen, she passed Itachi and Hayako in the kitchen. He was putting some kiddie snacks in a bowl.

And then the doorbell rang, echoing. It resonated with Hinata and she threw a panicked glance at Itachi. He gave her a knowing look. Hayako shook his finger with a balled fist, bringing it towards her mouth for happy chewing.

(line insert)

The older woman who stood before Hinata hardly looked past fifty. Uchiha Mikoto had aged well mainly because as a girl she had grown up in Okinawa, adopting and keeping the Okinawan lifestyle as an adult and even up into her older years. She encouraged it with her boys, but Mikoto was never one to be forceful, much like their father.

A soft look adorned Mikoto's face as Hinata quickly bowed with respect. Stepping inside with a certain grace, Mikoto clasped Hinata's hands and gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" Hinata managed to get out without a stutter.

"Welcome to the family, Hinata."

"So this is who Itachi has been hiding from us all this time." Mikoto gave her oldest son a stern look. A look that immediately morphed into pure joy as she laid eyes on Hayako. Adjusting her red shawl on her shoulders, Mikoto advanced towards her son and kissed him on the forehead. Turning towards Hinata she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"May I?"

Somewhat taken aback, Hinata blinked in slight confusion. "O-of course!"

Hayako found herself in her grandmother's warm arms and cried not for one moment. Hinata took a step back and watched as Itachi's mother took to her baby with such ease. Black hair cut to the shoulders brushed a red shawl that draped small shoulders. Uchiha Mikoto was as regal as Hinata could have imagined. Hinata immediately saw elegance she had come to admire with age. It was how she would have pictured her own mother. She would have aged beautifully. Hinata was quite sure of that.

"Mother. How have you been?" Itachi asked as he gently handed Hayako to his mother.

Mikoto glanced at her son and gave him a look. Hinata was astounded at the resemblance. Itachi definitely took after his mother.

"I've been handling business for your father. He's been having a hard time with Sasuke especially. The Sunohara branch hasn't recovered yet and you know your brother. Although let's talk of that tomorrow. I've brought gifts for Hayako! They'll be up later, so in the meantime Hinata show me this darling dress."

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" Hinata heard herself asking in a voice not all her own.

Mikoto had taken a seat in the dining room area. Hayako was cradled in her arm, silent and staring intently at this new smiling face. Itachi had escaped to the living room, clicking through stations to settle on financial news. He was soon on his laptop.

"A water would be quite appreciated, dear. You must also show me the dress you intend to wear tomorrow night. In fact there is so much I want to speak to you about! But I know that you have dinner reservations. We'll have plenty to talk about once you get back."

Hinata went to get her mother in law a water bottle and in a flourish of chatter from Mikoto she found herself upstairs in Itachi's room opening the closet door to reveal her dress hanging up. She wondered if Mikoto would find it inappropriate. She wasn't sure how conservative her mother in law was. In fact it all seemed like such a daze.

Hinata knew Mikoto had to be holding in so many questions, yet she spoke away on tangents here and there avoiding the topics of marriage or pregnancy. Above all, Mikoto seemed happiest for her son. As she looked at Hinata's dress, Mikoto happily chatted away.

"What is it you like to do in your spare time?" Mikoto turned to Hinata suddenly. A warm smile brightened her face. "Besides being a mother and dealing with my son." A neatly manicured hand held Hinata's dress by the hem and wise, brown eyes inspected the fabric. Standing beside her, Hinata held Hayako.

Hinata thought back to the days when she would paint and draw. Her father's slight scorn for her hobby was no surprise to Hinata and she quickly ended the interest. With a small smile she said:

"I used to paint and draw."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm quite fond of portraits myself. When Itachi was younger, he used to be a collector of Chinese…why, Hinata? Are you okay?" The young woman had suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes…yes I'm fine. It's just…I can't believe that you've been so kind to me this far. I…I married your son and didn't even meet you. And…and I…" Hinata trailed off as she lifted a hand to cover her quivering bottom lip. "I'm just so sorry!" Hayako pressed a hand to her cheek and pulled.

Sensing sadness, Hayako turned a confused face to her grandmother and pouted.

Mikoto walked over to Hinata, gently took her hand, and settled the three of them on Itachi's bed. She laid a soft hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I know my son. He has mysterious ways and while I don't understand how he could keep something so joyous away from us until now, I accept it and look forward to the future."

Hinata began to sniffle. "I'm so embarrassed." She attempted a sheepish smile.

"I can tell that it's been weighing on you, dear. Not to worry! Stranger things have happened with this family. Tomorrow we will officially welcome you into the family and you can see that not all Uchihas are entirely like my son."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. A startled Hinata immediately began to wipe her face and stood up.

"Come in, tachi. We were just finishing up."

Yet the svelte figure that waltzed into the master suite wasn't Uchiha Itachi, although they bared a slight resemblance. In walked Itachi's cousin, Uchiha Shisui. In fitting colorful attire that he was known for. The famous Japanese designer never left his home without signature flair.

"Oh Auntie, it is certainly not the distinguished Uchiha Itachi, but you've got the next best thing. And this must be his beautiful wife and child! Keeping this within the family of course, but I'm coming out with my baby line soon and would love to keep modeling within the family. Does mommy like?"

Shisui's asymmetrical cut and dash of blue eyeliner gave him this sort of simple, sophisticated look that seemed effortless. Dressed in all black, a blue scarf was all he used for pop of color. It was more than enough. There was something demure and yet not about Uchiha Shisui. It caused Hinata to smile and accept his air kisses – rather European.

"Nice to meet you…?" Hinata trailed off slowly, giving him a chance to introduce himself.

"Shisui."

"Shisui." Hinata echoed. "This is Hayako."

"She's adorable. And would look fantastic in…" Shisui went on to what seemed to be random ideas and fantasies concerning clothing. Mikoto gave Hinata a look and both women smiled.

The fashion designer turned to his aunt and complimented her on her elegance. Not knowing that his cousin stood behind him a good few inches taller with a disapproving look.

Itachi cleared his throat and folded his arms. "Shisui. We weren't finished."

"Oh, cousin. Once I heard that we were viewing your wife's dress for the event I just had to see what she was wearing. It was a must. Which speaking of, where is the piece?"

Hinata gestured towards the closet. Not taking any time, Shisui went to the closet. After a few minutes and a series of slight sighs from Itachi, it was suggested they give Shisui some time alone and go downstairs.

"That Shisui surely knows how to keep me on my toes." Mikoto commented as she sat on the couch. She placed a soft kiss on Hayako's head.

"The random visits are becoming a nuisance."

"This one wasn't random. I mentioned I was stopping by and invited him. He wanted to meet Hinata and the baby."

Itachi turned to Hinata. "Ready to go?"

Sliding a list on the table for Mikoto, Hinata nodded. "Here's all you need to know."

Mikoto gave her new-found daughter-in-law a knowing smile.

"A mother always knows."


End file.
